Playing Matchmaker
by Pandora3
Summary: Harry likes Hermione. And so does the twins. Like Hermione, I mean. But does she like them? And when you add matchmaking friends, will it all end happily? Prolly not! please, R/R! Promsis you will have a nice ride!...Time, I mean! Chapter update, 9 is up!
1. How it all started

@Playing Matchmaker@  
  
(1/6)-"How it all started"  
  
By: Pandora  
  
Category: romance/humour?  
  
Rating: PG (I'm not really good at rating, so…judge yourself!  
  
Summary: Lavender and Parvati thinks Harry and Hermione would make a cute couple, and decides to match make them. While they are doing that, Hermione and Harry tries to get Ron and Lavender together. The drama is obvious to everyone, except the ones who's in it. And being the mischievous fellows they are, Fred and George decides to mess things up a little. But what the twins don't know is that both Angelina and Katie have each set their minds on getting one of the twins together with Hormone. And when the whole thing backfires, Hermione finds herself stuck in a sticky situation that includes three love-struck boys who devours the ground she walks on…Hmm, maybe I should have her problem? Anyway, this story takes place during fifth year.  
  
Authors note: Ok, I don't know which pairing that people like most, but I gotta say one thing: Hermione and George rocks! Hrm, hrm…you must excuse the "other" side of me (the one I always blame for my weird A/N!) but I have to agree with her. It just has to be Hermione and George! …or Fred…and maaaaaybe Harry. Well I just hope you will enjoy my little story, and by the way, I absolutely HATE Ron/Hermione so if you like my work and that pairing, don't expect something from me! Hm, I guess that's it…no wait! Forgot the disclaimer!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the original characters. They belong to JK Rowling. Any of the made-up characters are my work, and my work alone. Also, the plot is mine, but its based on JK Rowling wicked cool books! There isn't any made-up character in this chapter, since I prefer to use the originals.  
  
**************************************************************************** *******************  
  
  
  
"How it all started"  
  
  
  
It was a rainy, cloudy day in the end of November. Ginny and Hermione were sitting in the common room, chatting away while Harry and Ron played wizard- chess.  
  
"Ha, check mate! Harry, I won over you again!  
  
"Damn! Harry cursed fiercely under his breath. The girls watched them with interest for a while, before returning to their chat.  
  
"Wanna play again, Harry?  
  
"No, I don't think so…since you always win!  
  
"Oh, well. I guess I'm just the winner type! Ron grinned.  
  
"Yeah, whatever. Either that or I'm just really easy to beat!  
  
"Actually," Ginny chimed in, "I think it's the second!" she said and started to giggle as Harry feigned hurt.  
  
"Hey! That was mean! I'm not that bad, right?" he said with a little pout.  
  
"Well Harry, I'm sorry to say this but its only for your own good." Hermione said, mimicking Percy's pompous tone of voice. "You really ARE that easy to beat! Now, now, I'm sure your have other good qualities" She said seriously and tried to stiff a very unPercy-like giggle.  
  
"Well of course I have. You didn't think the Boy Who Lived were born completely talent less, did you?" and with that he flashed them his best Lockman-smile, which caused them all, including Harry to crack up in laughter. When they finally got them self together Ron got up from the floor and brushed himself of. Yawning, he stretched and began picking up some of the chess pieces that had fallen to the floor.  
  
"Are you sure you don't want to play again Harry?"  
  
"Positive"  
  
"What about you Hermione?"  
  
"Nope. Hey, why don't you play with Ginny?"  
  
"I hrm, don't think so cause…Ginny don't wanna play, right Ginny?  
  
"Oh I would love to play, Ron!"  
  
"Well I don't" he muttered. "Actually, I think I'm gonna go to sleep. Good Night!" Ron quickly went up the stairs to his dormitory.  
  
"Hey Ginny, why didn't Ron wanna play with you?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Well, I think it has something to do with the fact that I always win!" Ginny grinned proudly, when Ron suddenly poked his head in.  
  
"You do not!" he screamed.  
  
"Do to!"  
  
"Do not!"  
  
"Do to!" Ginny angrily got up and ran to her dormitory, after slamming the door so hard it almost fell off.  
  
"Geez, wonder why they always fight?" Hermione said.  
  
"Well, who knows with those two." Harry replied drowsily, he was really tired and were almost sleeping now. They sat quiet and watched the roaring fire while they talked. Or rather, Hermione talked and Harry mumbled an answer every now and then. Right now Hermione were telling Harry how unfair it was that Snape had given her arch rival, Draco Malfoy, a higher grade on an essay then hers. And Hermiones were better. She knew it! Suddenly, she realized Harry hadn't said a word for the last two minutes. [Oh my, am I really that boring?! Guess I just have to sacrifice myself and talk about something he loves…and I hate, or at least I hate to talk about it!]  
  
"Um, so do you think were gonna win the next Quidditch game?" She asked a little hesitantly, not sure if she really wanted to know. She waited for the flow of enthusiastic words to come. She waited one minute…[Oh, maybe he just has to think of an answer!] two minutes…[Ok, now I know something's wrong!] then suddenly she heard a snoring sound just as Harry's sleeping form fell into her lap with a *thud*!  
  
1 "Harry! You haven't been listening at all??!" she cried exasperated.  
  
2 "Listened to what, Mione?" Lavenders voice said behind her.  
  
3 "Oh nothing. Nothing at all."  
  
4 "If you say so Mione. Hey, you two look really cute together when Harry's sleeping in your lap like that!"  
  
5 "Err thank you, Lavender" Hermione said as she blushed a crimson red. She pushed Harry over on the couch and then quickly stood up, clearing her throat.  
  
6 "I'm going to the dormitory, you coming?" she said a little nervously [Oh god, what are they up to now? I know that mischievous look. I know it to well. And it means trouble…for me. I better get out of here now!]  
  
"Naw, were coming later. See ya, Mione!"  
  
"Ok…" and with that little comment Hermione turned around and bolted up the stairs with lightnings speed. Lavender turned to Parvati who had seen the whole thing from the stairs.  
  
"Ok Lavender, what is going on in your little head? It must be something brilliant, I can see that in your eyes."  
  
"Don't you think that Hermione and Harry looked really cute together?"  
  
"Um yeah, but what does that has to do with us?"  
  
"Parvati! Did you left your brain in your bed today??!"  
  
"Unless you mean that we should…matchmake them?" Parvati said slowly, suddenly understanding what Lavender was trying to say.  
  
"Good girl!"  
  
"That IS a brilliant idea!" [How could Lavender come up with that before me??!]  
  
"Didn't you think I could come up with a brilliant idea, or what?" [Seriously, did she think I'm some sort of airhead who only thinks of gossip, gossip, gossip? Oops, forgot that's what we are!]  
  
"No! I mean, of course I did. I just got a little surprised since I haven't even thought of Harry and Hermione as a couple before, that's it!" [Phew, good cover-up there Parvati]  
  
"Oh really?" Lavender replied icily, with one eyebrow lifted. [Or maybe not…ok, Parvati. Think of something fast!]  
  
"Hrm, Lavender? Maybe we shouldn't discuss our matchmaking schemes in front of the victim…err, I mean the lucky one!"  
  
"Oops, I completely forgot! Yeah, guess you have a point there. It might not be so clever"  
  
"So what are we standing here for? We have a couple to help!" grinning at each other they walked up to their dormitory.  
  
****************************03:00, Gryffindor´s common room****************************************  
  
7 Harry was dreaming. Actually, he was having a very pleasant dream. He had just won an especially exciting Quidditch game and everyone were surrounding him, congratulating him. Suddenly Hermione came up to him, and he pulled her into a hug. Smiling up at him, she stood up on her tiptoes, slowly inching her face closer to his. Then, from somewhere deep inside him he felt something shake his shoulder. [Weird…] the part of his brain that weren't sleeping, thought. Then another, newly awakened part joined. [Oh come on. You're just about to kiss Hermione, the girl you like! Man, if I were you I would find that dream right away before it disappears!] Then, once again, Harry could feel something shake his shoulder, only this time harder. [Oh no, not again!] The first voice said. [Hey come on, you can think of this tomorrow. Now go find that dream!] The second voice ordered. Since he was already half awake, Harry quickly returned. Back in his dream once again, he bent his head down to meet hers. Their lips were closing in…they got nearer…and nearer…and they were just about to meet when…  
  
*SPLASH*! Harry got a shower of ice-cold water over him and were abruptly flung out from the wonderful world of dreams and instead found himself in the common room of Gryffindor. Gasping for breath, he had gotten some of the water in his lungs, he quickly sat up and started to cough.  
  
"Oh Hi Harry! Nice to see your up!" said George's voice.  
  
"We didn't wake you, right?" Fred asked, before he started patting Harry's back.  
  
"Oh no, of course you didn't!" Harry said sarcastically when he was finally able to talk.  
  
"Cause we would feel…" Fred began.  
  
"Absolutely terrible!" George finished.  
  
"Save the excuse, but do you mind telling me why?" Harry asked a little irritated since they after all had interrupted  
  
his dream. And a really nice one, too!  
  
"Well for the first…" Said George and began pricking his fingers. "You were a sleep…on the couch…in the COMMON ROOM!"  
  
"Thanks, I've noticed!" Harry said dryly.  
  
"And for the second…" George continued as if he hadn't heard. "You were having a wide grin on your face and it was kinda disturbing so we decided to wake…err, I mean, we "accidentally" woke you." George and Fred both tried to look innocent and not succeeding very well. They had a very amused look in their eyes and were obviously trying hard not to laugh at Harry's rather annoyed expression. He sighed. They were impossible when they were in their "teasing mood", which meant always. He sighed again and then got of the couch and headed towards his dormitory. He was just about to walk in, when Fred's voice reached him again.  
  
"So Harry, the girl you dreamed of. Is she cute? Is she a Gryffindor?"  
  
"I…I didn't dream of a girl!" he stuttered out, with his cheeks stained a bright red colour. George and Fred snickered.  
  
"Of course not Harry. And the moon is blue too!" George screamed, but Harry had already sneaked inside. Shaking their heads the twins went back to their own dormitory.  
  
8 ******************************03:00, Gryffindor***************************************************  
  
Meanwhile, in another girl's dormitory, Angelina and Katie were playing their favourite game, to think of the silliest pair they could. Since they had invented it themselves, they merely called it "Pairings".  
  
"Hmmm…Lavender and Cedric!" Angelina said.  
  
"Yeah right, like that would ever happen!" Katie snorted.  
  
"It could!"  
  
"Yeah well, my turn! Let's see…Ron and Pansy Parkinson!"  
  
"Eew. I hope not for poor Ron's sake. Now, how about…Hermione and George!  
  
"Ha! Your only saying that since they're the only one left! But anyhow, I would rather say Fred and Hermione!"  
  
"You sound pretty sure…"  
  
"Course I am. I'm always right in this!"  
  
"Yeah right. Then I take it you won't mind a little bet?" Katie paled a little.  
  
"A…bet?"  
  
"Yes, a bet. Now, you aren't a chicken, right?" Angelina asked innocently. Katie bit her lip and hesitated a few seconds, before sticking her hand in Angelina's.  
  
"Your on! Lets say…10 galleons, shall we?" Angelina looked thoughtful first, but then looked up.  
  
"Fine, 10 it is. They get the whole term, but they must be together for at least a month. We can interfere, but we may not use any spells or potions."  
  
"Only plain manipulation." Katie said, grinning. Angelina also started to smile while they shook on it. Yawning, she rolled over on her back and promptly went to sleep. Katie did the same thing and finally, the dormitory was in a complete silence.  
  
  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Phew! That was pretty long, huh? *Receives some odd stares* Well at least I thought it was long! *Screams in a high-pitching voice* hrm, hrm, err…so, will you please review me? But be nice, I don't want scars for life! Oh well, enough of my crappy stuff. If you liked it, which I highly doubt, I'll try to have the next chapter out soon. I don't want any reviews cause I will continue anyway! *Grins* Oh, and I would also like to dedicate this chapter to one of my best friends, Ida! Thanks in loads, gal! 


	2. That wasn't funny, Parvati!

@Playing Matchmaker@  
  
(2/6)-"That wasn't funny, Parvati!"  
  
By: Pandora  
  
Category: romance/humour?  
  
Rating: PG (I'm not really good at rating so…judge yourself!)  
  
Summary: Lavender and Parvati thinks Harry and Hermione would make a cute couple, and decides to match make them. While they are doing that, Hermione and Harry try to get Ron and Lavender together. The drama is obvious to everyone, except the ones who's in it. And being the mischievous fellows they are, Fred and George decides to mess things up a little. But what the twins don't know is that both Angelina and Katie have each set their minds on getting one of the twins together with Hormone. And when the whole thing backfires, Hermione finds herself stuck in a sticky situation that includes three love-struck boys who devours the ground she walks on…Hmm, maybe I should have her problem? Anyway, this story takes place during fifth year.  
  
Authors note: Ok, I don't know which pairing that people like most, but I gotta say one thing: Hermione and George rocks! Hrm, hrm…you must excuse the "other" side of me (the one I always blame for my weird A/N!) but I have to agree with her. It just has to be Hermione and George! …Or Fred…and maaaaaybe Harry. Well I just hope you will enjoy my little story, and by the way, I absolutely HATE Ron/Hermione so if you like my work and that pairing, don't expect something from me! Everything in these little things [and], is a persons thoughts and everything in this ", is what they say. Oh, and everything in the *, is just…well, sound effects. Only the disclaimer left!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the HP characters. They belong to JK Rowling. Any character that isn't "normally" there (the made-up ones!) belongs to me, though I don't think there are any in this fic. And if I accidentally took someone else's made-up character, I'm so terribly sorry! Well, I guess that's it then.  
  
**************************************************************************** *******************  
  
  
  
"That wasn't funny, Parvati!"  
  
  
  
"But Parvati, are you sure we should do this? I mean, she might get angry!"  
  
"Oh cut it, Lavender! Remember, we are just doing this for her own good…actually, we are doing this for Harry's and hers best."  
  
"Yeah, but still…" Lavender said, not entirely convinced.  
  
"Ok, that's it Lavender! Are you going to help me or not??!" Parvati said, irritated.  
  
"Well, of course I am! But…!"  
  
"Then stop complaining and think of somewhere to hide this!"  
  
"Hmm…how about our trunks?"  
  
"Great idea, Lavender!" They quickly hid the stuff and ran down to the common room, where they collapsed on a couch in fits of giggle.  
  
Hermiones POV:  
  
Ugh. Wants. To. Sleep. I opened my eyes a few seconds, before quickly shutting them. It's way too bright outside. What is the time anyway? Ok, Hermione. Now you have rested a while, and its time to get up. Sighing inwardly, I quietly counted to three. 1…2…3! I threw of the covers and bounced out of bed. COLD! Oh, can't I just snuggle down in my cosy, warm bed? Stop whining, Hermione! Now, I've gotten myself out of bed and I know its Sunday today. Then I only have to get dressed and find out what time it is. Ok, the time first. I bent over and peered at my alarm clock, nearly fainting. 11:00 am! Why didn't it ring at 09:00, as it was supposed to??! Wait, where is everybody? I looked around in the room, as I realized that I was alone. No duh, Hermione. Everyone went down for breakfast a couple of hours ago! No wonder you're alone. Whoever turned off my alarm clock is sooooo going to regret he was ever born when I get him! And I wouldn't mind strangle Parvati and Lavender for not waking me! And if they didn't, at least Ginny could have! Oh well, I better get dressed since it after all isn't any point in standing in the middle of the room in my pyjamas, cursing at people just because they didn't wake me. But when I get hold of them…revenge! Shrugging my shoulders a little nonchalantly I walked over to my trunk, opening it. And nearly fainted again. What in the…! My usually very well cleaned trunk was a mess! And all my clothes were gone! There was only one pair of clothes left, lying on one pile of books. Mumbling some well-chosen words that cant be repeated in a child's presence, I bent over and picked the clothes up. Calm down, Hermione. If you want to know who did this, you have to calm down, get dressed and get down to the common room where you can threat everybody to life, until they admit. Sounds like a great plan. Suddenly, a single paper fell out of the sweater.  
  
Hi Mione! Slept well? Anyhow, we borrowed some of your clothes…and your robes. But lets put it this way, your clothes sneaked out of the trunk and walked away! Strange, huh? But of course, this is Hogwarts. Here, everything is strange! Now, we thought it would be fun with a little treasure hunt. So, here's the first clue!  
  
Some of the clothes can be find at you're favourite place! You better go get them before someone else does!  
  
Of course! Lavender and Parvati, I should have known. Though they're both friends of mine, they can be really annoying. Like now. Well, guess I'm just gonna have to "show them" what I think of this little treasure hunt. I quickly threw on the clothes and hurried down the stairs to the common room.  
  
Authors view:  
  
The common were pretty much empty. Ginny and Ron were playing wizard chess, Harry was reading "Quidditch trough the ages" and Fred and George were sitting on one of the couches, obviously trying to invent something new. The common room was quiet, except a few little bangs from aforementioned George and Fred. Suddenly, a very angry-looking Hermione bursted into the room.  
  
"Whoa, watch out for the thunder-cloud!" Fred screamed as he and George pretended to take cover behind he couch.  
  
"Haha. Very funny, Fred! I guess none of you have seen Parvati or Lavender?"  
  
"No, but…" Ginny started, but Hermione had already sped off.  
  
"Good morning, to you too." Ron muttered before going back to the game.  
  
"Wonder why she were looking for Lavender and Parvati?" Ginny said.  
  
"Oh, who knows with Hermione?" Ron said, concentrating very hard on how to not lose against Ginny.  
  
"Well, we know!" the twins said.  
  
"Huh, knows what?" Harry suddenly slammed the book shut and looked up.  
  
"Welcome back to reality, Harry! Did you have a nice time?" George said in a teasing tone.  
  
"Seriously, what is it that you know?"  
  
"Well, it can't be much!" Ron said.  
  
"Fine, if you don't want to know you don't have to!" Fred said.  
  
"Oh, just say it!"  
  
"Nope, sorry but we have the rights to remain silent…"  
  
"And besides, we promised Parvati and…hey, I wasn't supposed to say that, was I Fred?  
  
"Well, no George, but I don't think it matters since Hermione isn't here."  
  
"You sure?"  
  
"No, so we better stay quiet and go back to our invention." Shrugging their shoulders, they immediately went back to work.  
  
"Well, now we're never going to know!" Ron sighed and forgot to look at the board, doing a very bad draw.  
  
"Ha! Check mate, Ron! Told you I always win!"  
  
  
  
Meanwhile, Hermione was on her way to the library, fuming and cursing under the time. She finally reached it and went inside. [Ok…since the library is my favourite place, they should have hidden something here. The question is just where "here" is] she mindlessly walked around and looked a little, before suddenly seeing an exemplar of "Hogwarts: a history" on one of the tables. Getting an idea, she walked over there and lifted it up. Tucked neatly between the pages were another note!  
  
Hi Mione! Nothing here, so we're giving you the next clue!  
  
What you're looking for, may be found where the food is!  
  
Have fun!  
  
  
  
[Oh, those little…! Fine, where the food is…The Great Hall, of course!] Hermione hurriedly ran down the stairs to the Great Hall. She went over to Gryffindors table and started looking. After a long time of searching, she tiredly sat down on one of the chairs. [Though I don't like to admit it, those two certainly knows how to hide something! But, wait. Where the food is…shouldn't that be the kitchen? Oh no, I've been searching here…and it turns out to be down there!]  
  
Sighing, she got up and began walking towards the painting that led to the kitchen. She idiotically enough walked with closed eyes, imagining everything she would do to Parvati and Lavender when she found them, and of course walked into someone.  
  
"Miss Granger, what are you doing here?" Snape asked with silky voice.  
  
"I, I, uh…"  
  
"Yes Miss Granger, you what?" Hermione decided she might as well tell the truth.  
  
"I'm on a treasure hunt, Professor"  
  
"So, is that it?"  
  
"Yes professor"  
  
"Don't be nosy, Granger. Would you care to explain this "Treasure Hunt" in my office?"  
  
"No, professor"  
  
"Then you better get back to Gryffindor, now!" Hermione quickly turned around and began walking the opposite way.  
  
"And ten points from Gryffindor!" he screamed after her.  
  
  
  
Georges POV:  
  
Me and Fred were inventing a new sort of bubblegum that was going to blow up the one who chewed it, so they looked like a balloon. When it was done of course. I checked my clock, and looked at the door. She should be here any minute now. 1…2…3…4…5…6…7…Ok, now its starting to get boring. Where did she go? I looked over at Fred who looked just as confused as me. *BANG*! There we go, knew we could trust Hermione with being right on time.  
  
"So Hermione, you're here for the note? I asked a little casually.  
  
"No, I nev…hey, how did you know about the notes?" I just grinned at her.  
  
"GEORGE! Did you have it all the time, when you KNEW I was running my legs off looking for it!"  
  
"Aww, come on Hermione. We would never do that!" Fred said, grinning along with me.  
  
"You…you…just give me the note!"  
  
"If you can say who is who of us!" I said, knowing no one has been able to do that before.  
  
"Fine, stand up. You are Fred and you are George!" she said, pointing us out. I was amazed, how did she know?  
  
"How the…how did you know?" Fred asked, just as impressed as me.  
  
"Oh, I can read peoples mind and so…"  
  
"Yeah right, but you won so here's the note!" Fred gave it to her, and you could almost see her face getting redder and redder with anger, as she read it.  
  
  
  
Hermiones POV:  
  
I don't think ever been this angry. The twins had the note all the time! And they didn't even tell me. Well, guess that gives me two new people on my "who-to-strangle"-list.  
  
"You…you…just give me the note!" I said, knowing that if I tried to say something else it would probably just come out in some really ugly words.  
  
"If you can say who is who of us!" George demanded.  
  
"Fine, stand up. You are Fred and you are George!" I said, pointing them out. It was obvious they hadn't expected that I would be able to separate them.  
  
"How the…how did you know?" Fred asked, clearly impressed. I had a hard time trying not to giggle at their face-expressions. I wonder if they know that it saids "Fred" and "George" on their sweaters.  
  
"Oh, I'm psychic and so…" I said a little nonchalantly.  
  
"Yeah right, but you won so here's the note!" Fred finally gave me that stupid piece of paper.  
  
  
  
Hi Mione! Having fun? At least we have! Now, this is the last note. Pretty funny that it has been here all the time while you've been running around the whole school. I hope you didn't try to make the house elves join S-P-E- W though, they get so upset then. Well, here comes the funny thing: the things you been looking for, is in OUR trunks, next to you all the time! It didn't hit you that we airheads hide stuff on the easiest place we can find? Cause we do! Now were going to hide ourselves, you'll never find us!  
  
  
  
Oh! How dare they! And of course, how smart am I anyway? I should have known they would hide it the easiest place they could. Oh, if I only had looked in their trunks before I ran off. Or even better, if I just had talked with the twins a little. Sighing I went upstairs to, finally, gather my stuff, move them to the right trunk, and try to find Parvati and Lavender to tell them what I actually thought of this.  
  
**************************************************************************** *******************  
  
Yes I know, I know. This has nothing to do with Harry/Hermione, nothing at all. And I know it was lame. I just couldn't think of something so this was the best I could do! And if you have that many complains, you can write it yourself! And I would like to dedicate this chapter to my best friend Amanda, who always complains at my complicated words but like my stories anyway (at least I think so!) 


	3. Me, in love with Hermione? No way!

@Playing matchmaker@  
  
(3/?)-"Me, in love with Hermione? No way!"  
  
By: Pandora  
  
Category: romance/humour?  
  
Rating: PG (I'm not really good at rating so…judge yourself!)  
  
Summary: Lavender and Parvati thinks Harry and Hermione would make a cute couple, and decides to match make them. While they are doing that, Hermione and Harry try to get Ron and Lavender together. The drama is obvious to everyone, except the ones who's in it. And being the mischievous fellows they are, Fred and George decides to mess things up a little. But what the twins don't know is that both Angelina and Katie have each set their minds on getting one of the twins together with Hormone. And when the whole thing backfires, Hermione finds herself stuck in a sticky situation that includes three love-struck boys who devours the ground she walks on…Hmm, maybe I should have her problem? Anyway, this story takes place during fifth year.  
  
Authors note: Ok, I don't know which pairing that people like most, but I gotta say one thing: Hermione and George rocks! Hrm, hrm…you must excuse the "other" side of me (the one I always blame for my weird A/N!) but I have to agree with her. It just has to be Hermione and George! …Or Fred…and maaaaaybe Harry. Well I just hope you will enjoy my little story, and by the way, I absolutely HATE Ron/Hermione so if you like my work and that pairing, don't expect something from me! Everything in these little things [and], is a persons thoughts and everything in this ", is what they say. Oh, and everything in the *, is just…well, sound effects. Only the disclaimer left!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the HP characters. They belong to JK Rowling. Any character that isn't "normally" there (the made-up ones!) belongs to me, though I don't think there are any in this fic. And if I accidentally took someone else's made-up character, I'm so terribly sorry! Well, I guess that's it then.  
  
To the reviewers:  
  
Stef- Well, it sounds rather nasty to be hunted down, so, I'm hurrying up, I promise! P: *writes as fast as she can*  
  
Meimi- I have to agree with you, Hermione/Fred is soooooo sweet…just as Hermione/George…and Hermione/Harry….Oh, I'm so split up! And BTW, I'm letting the reviewers decide the ending paring…  
  
MoonGrlonearth- Don't you worry, I swear on my honour as a fanfiction author that I will continue this!  
  
DevilfireEyes- I'm glad you think so!  
  
**************************************************************************** *******************  
  
"Me, in love with Hermione? No way!"  
  
  
  
"Hey Fred, you think she'll ever forgive us?"  
  
"Nope, not after this!"  
  
"I guess not…"  
  
"How come? I'm starting to think you actually…care?"  
  
"You make it sound like I had a heart of stone!"  
  
"I never said that! Ok, so I did say that but…wait, I know what this is all about!"  
  
"Yeah, what?"  
  
"You're in love with Hermione, man. You love her!"  
  
"Now that is just silly!"  
  
"Hehe…it is?"  
  
"Yes, very."  
  
"Oh…all right. Then why did you ask?"  
  
"Cause she's our friend…sort of, and I care for my friends!"  
  
"Correction: we pull pranks on our friends, so I bet she will appreciate this!"  
  
"Eeh…why?"  
  
"Since we had her running her legs of looking for the note yesterday and she hasn't forgiven us yet, we can apologize by NOT including her in our little joke"  
  
"I bet she will be really thankful" George said sarcastically.  
  
"Well, knowing her she will probably just go ballistic!"  
  
"You got a point there…"  
  
"Oh, lets end this stupid discussion and get down to get some breakfast!" Fred said with shining eyes, at the thought of food.  
  
"Yum!" The twins quickly ran down to the Great Hall and sat down in their seats, just in time to see the mail arrive.  
  
"Where have you been?" one of their best friends Lee Jordan asked.  
  
"In our dormitory of course."  
  
"No duh, but what took you so long? You could have missed the results of our prank!" he hissed.  
  
"Oh yeah, I had forgotten that!" George said enthusiastic.  
  
"It's going to be so much fun!" Fred said in a delighted voice. The owls had left their left their letters and flew off again, when suddenly loud bangs could be heard all over Slytherins table.  
  
"Dungbombs!"  
  
"Eew, they stink"  
  
"Who did this?!"  
  
"WAAAAH! Dungbombs is ICKY and they smell bad!!! I'm gonna tell my daddy!" the last scream belonged to Draco Malfoy, a boy hated by many…and of course, he hated them as well. The whole school, except some of the prefects and head girls, were right now laughing their head off.  
  
"Silence!" Professor Snape, the potions master and the head master of Slytherin stood up. He had also gotten a mail, as a revenge for all the times he took points from Gryffindor. As he stood, the Great Hall immediately went quiet, except a few stifled giggles and whispers between the students.  
  
"I will investigate this later, but for now all you need to know is that confessing wont give you an easier doom. 50 points from Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff and Gryffindor." At the last statement, all the students in the Great Hall, except the Slytherins, started to scream and shout at Snape. Some even pulled out their wands, but they got no time for further complains when Snape interrupted them.  
  
"Blame the ones who did it. And to answer your question on why I didn't take any points from Slytherin, the answer is pretty obvious."  
  
"Yeah, you're favorising them!" George muttered to Fred and Lee.  
  
"The Slytherins were the only ones who got attacked, which means some of you did it." Snape continued, as he let his eyes sweep over the mass of angry students. He stopped a while at Harry, Hermione and Ron to glare at them with ice-cold hate, before going on.  
  
"That would be it. I would suggest to get moving if you don't want to get rid of some more points that is." Snape sat down again and watched as the students hurriedly began disappear to different lessons, not daring to do anything else even though they were still fuming with anger inside.  
  
"Grr…how could Snape do that?!" Fred growled.  
  
"I know, 50 points from EACH home. It's incredible what he would do just because of a few dungbombs."  
  
"Fred and George, may I speak with you for a moment?" Hermiones voice came from behind them. Before they could say anything she quickly dragged them into an empty classroom, locking the door. Fred and George looked at each other, having no idea what she wanted to talk about.  
  
"Ok, you two. Were you the ones who sent the mails?" Hermione asked sternly.  
  
"Oh please Hermione! Why on earth would we do that?" George said quickly, a little too quickly.  
  
"Yeah, we don't even have brains enough to come up with something like that!" Fred added.  
  
"Don't even try with me. Then you wont mind me using a truth spell, would you?" Hermione said slyly.  
  
"A…truth spell?" Fred gulped.  
  
"Yes, but since you didn't do it you have nothing to worry about, right?" she said smartly.  
  
"Uuuh…but you might ask us about our earlier pranks!" George said, thinking she couldn't argue with THAT excuse.  
  
"Yeah, they're a well-kept secret and if you find out about it, we have to kill you!" Fred piped in, trying to scare her off.  
  
"Uhuh. Now, Fred and George Weasley you better tell me the truth or I'll do something to you that will make the Unforgivable curses to look like a light breeze." While saying this she looked like a mix between Professor McGonagall and Mrs. Weasley, except the fact Hermione also were practically breathing fire. The twins actually got a little scared and looked around for a place to hide. They backed up against a wall, deciding on one last try to save them from telling the truth and getting fried alive.  
  
"The truth is a very sensitive thing that must be treated carefully."  
  
"Can't just go around throwing the truth in peoples face! If it's heavy, it could hurt!"  
  
"Fred! George! TELL ME NOW!!"  
  
"Hey, noticed how she always use my name first?"  
  
"Yeah, why?"  
  
"She must like me the most" The twins were suddenly having a very interesting conversation on whether Hermione liked Fred or George best.  
  
"Right now, I don't like any of you!"  
  
"Ouch, I'm wounded" Fred said sarcastically, as George clutched his heart and fell to the floor playing dead and mock sobbing every now and then.  
  
"You two are hopeless!" And with that Hermione gave up, unlocked the door and walked away. George got up from the floor.  
  
"You think that got us on her good side again?" Fred asked, still looking at the door.  
  
"Nope." George said, continuing on brushing himself off.  
  
"Oh well. What class have we now?"  
  
"Uuh…um…that's right, professor Binns!"  
  
"Well, better get going! We don't want to be late!" George looked at him a little wonderingly.  
  
"Since when do you worry about not being on time?"  
  
"Since we lost 50 points this morning and don't want to lose any more"  
  
"Oh…good point I guess. Well then, hurry up. I'll race ya there!" with that George sped off, followed by Fred who was shouting something about cheating and not being ready.  
  
  
  
Fred's POV:  
  
  
  
Hopeless. How on earth am I suppose to concentrate in this deadly boring class? Then again, who wants to concentrate? That would be hard work and hard work is…tiring. Got to keep my eyes open, got to keep my eyes ope…zzzzzz. Oops, almost had my head on my desk there. Got. To. Stay. Awake. Got. To. Stay. Awake. Got. To. Stay. Awa- Wait, why was I supposed to stay awake now again? Oh yeah, that's right. Don't wanna lose any more points. On the other hand, we'll win the quidditch games this year too and then we get points so why bother? Besides, I bet Hermione gets us a lot of points just by answering right. Its weird, she's like a living encyclopaedia. Always know everything, always the best…that must be boring. Hope I never get like that. Though I know she has a great sense of humour, dunno why she never uses it. With her brilliance, what pranks we could do! But seriously, she has really nice hair too and…what am I saying?! I'm talking about Hermione here. Wonder if George likes her or not? He covered up pretty good this morning but I don't know…I hope he doesn't cause she's mine and then I would have to fight with hi…I mean, it would be boring if he had a girlfriend and I didn't, that's it! Arghh, what's the matter with me? Why do I care? I don't like Hermione! Or do I?  
  
  
  
George's POV:  
  
  
  
I were lost in thoughts when a *bonk* next to me snapped me out of it. I turned to see Fred lifting his head from his desk, as Lee quickly poked him with a pen. Deciding I could tease Fred for falling asleep in class later I returned to my thoughts. What did he mean by asking if I liked Hermone? Duh, George, he probably wanted to know if you liked her. That miiiight be the reason he said it! Having a conversation with yourself is hard enough, but it's even worse when you get sarcastic answers all the time. But seriously, I don't like Hermione, right? …Of course not. Not at all. Why would you? After all, she's a bookworm with no sense of humour, a know-it- all and a perfect little copy of your mum and professor Mgonagall! Besides, she has bushy hair. Why would you like her? Hey! She's not like that at all! Sure, she likes to read and knows the whole "Hogwarts: A history" but who cares? She's not a know-it-all, she never brags with what she knows! But I have to admit, she is kinda like a mix of McGonagall and mum, at least when she's angry. And she has a great humour hidden somewhere…in there, but that's not the point. The point is, she's great and I like her! I mean, as a friend, no, more. No, friend…what was the question again? I don't like Hermione! Or do I?  
  
  
  
**************************************************************************** *******************  
  
Not that long, and especially not that good. But I do what I can, which isn't that much. Sorry about not being quicker but I kinda have writers block right now so you'll just have to wait and see. By this time, you should know I always dedicate the chapter to someone and this time it is…*drum-rolls as I pull a piece of paper out of a hat* uh, Minnie again? Haven't I already used her? Oh well, this one is for you then! (Again *grins*) =o) (^.^)  
  
Pandora-sama 


	4. Fred and Georges problem

@Playing matchmaker@  
  
(4/?)-"Fred and Georges problems"  
  
By: Pandora  
  
Category: romance/humour?  
  
Rating: PG (I'm not really good at rating so…judge yourself!)  
  
Summary: Lavender and Parvati thinks Harry and Hermione would make a cute couple, and decides to match make them. While they are doing that, Hermione and Harry try to get Ron and Lavender together. The drama is obvious to everyone, except the ones who's in it. And being the mischievous fellows they are, Fred and George decides to mess things up a little. But what the twins don't know is that both Angelina and Katie have each set their minds on getting one of the twins together with Hormone. And when the whole thing backfires, Hermione finds herself stuck in a sticky situation that includes three love-struck boys who devours the ground she walks on…Hmm, maybe I should have her problem? Anyway, this story takes place during fifth year.  
  
Authors note: Ok, I don't know which pairing that people like most, but I gotta say one thing: Hermione and George rocks! Hrm, hrm…you must excuse the "other" side of me (the one I always blame for my weird A/N!) but I have to agree with her. It just has to be Hermione and George! …Or Fred…and maaaaaybe Harry. Well I just hope you will enjoy my little story, and by the way, I absolutely HATE Ron/Hermione so if you like my work and that pairing, don't expect something from me! Everything in these little things [and], is a persons thoughts and everything in this ", is what they say. Oh, and everything in the *, is just…well, sound effects. Only the disclaimer left!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the HP characters. They belong to JK Rowling. Any character that isn't "normally" there (the made-up ones!) belongs to me, though I don't think there are any in this fic. And if I accidentally took someone else's made-up character, I'm so terribly sorry! Well, I guess that's it then.  
  
To the reviewers:  
  
Meimi- Thanks to you I uploaded directly, since I happened to be in when you reviewed and thought that, 'what the heck'! thanks or liking it, you have no idea how much that mean to me…I'm getting all sniffly…*sob* I should go now, I think I'm starting to scare you…BTW, if everybody wants to, I might write a seaqual later!  
  
**************************************************************************** *******************  
  
"Fred and Georges problems"  
  
  
  
"Okay, class dismissed!" professor McGonagall said, and watched with annoyance as George and Fred Weasleys heads shot up from the desks they had just been on. She suddenly remembered something she forgot to say and quickly stopped the students.  
  
"By the way, some of you in here might want to know that the Yule Ball will be in two weeks" She said, giving the students meaning looks. Fred, George and Lee hurried out and began walking to the common room, before they were off to the Great Hall for lunch. Angelina and Katie walked a few meters behind them, whispering and murmuring.  
  
"I think its time for us to act, my dear Katie!"  
  
"Hmm…you might be right, though I don't think the twins are that easy to manipulate"  
  
"Well, no, but I'm gonna try anyway" Angelina smiled before starting to run with Katie right behind her as they tried to catch up with the twins and Lee. The boys heard someone shout their names and turned around. When they saw the girls they stopped and waited.  
  
"Hi girls, why are you running?" asked Lee.  
  
"Must be the Weasley Animal Magnetism" George said with a grin.  
  
"Nope, sorry, George, but I don't think so" Angelina said and rolled her eyes as Katie giggled.  
  
"Well, that hurt!"  
  
"Boohoo, I'm wounded!" The twins began to fool around together with Lee and had a little fight with some swords they took from the armours.  
  
"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Katie said doubtfully.  
  
"I don't know anymore." Angelina said with a sigh.  
  
"A bet is-"  
  
"A bet, I know. So lets get to work!" They looked around for the boys and realised they had stopped playing with the swords a long time ago and were already in the common room.  
  
"Hey, wait for us!" they screamed, and ran in.  
  
  
  
"Anyone who wants to play truth or dare?" Lavender asked innocently, with a sly look on Parvati. It would work excellent. It was only the twins, Hermione, Ron, Harry, Parvati, Angelina, Katie and herself left in the common room.  
  
"Yeah, sure, could be fun." Parvati said, getting the hint. Fred and George immediately joined and began explaining the muggle game to Ron, who looked extremely confused.  
  
"Harry?" Lavender said.  
  
"Count me in!" He answered before looking at Hermione.  
  
"What about you, Hermione?"  
  
"No, I don't think so…"  
  
"Oh come on, please 'Mione…" George said, doing big, round, pleading puppy eyes.  
  
"Oh, all right, I'm in!" she said. Katie and Angelina exchanged one look before saying with one mouth:  
  
"We're also in!" They all settled down on two of the couches.  
  
"So…I'm starting!" Lavender said.  
  
"Why do you get to start?!" Ron said indignantly.  
  
"Because I suggested it!" Lavender giggled. "So…Hermione, had a good day? What did you think of the food? White or blue lilies? Truth or dare?" Hermione gulped a little at the mass of questions, and tried to gather her thoughts and focus.  
  
"D-Dare" [Oh no! Did I just say that?! Well so much for "gathering my thoughts" huh?] Lavender cackled evilly and rubbed her hands. Hermione gulped again, this was NOT her day.  
  
"My dear, dear 'Mione. Have I got a dare for you or what!" She paused dramatically to look at the rather pale Hermione, before continuing. "You have to kiss someone in this room!" she then exclaimed.  
  
"No! Lave, come on. Don't do this to me!" Hermione said panicked.  
  
"Move it girl, so we can get to someone else!" Sighing, Hermione got up and looked the circle, pricking of the boys she could choose. [Not Ron, Lavender would kill me…even if it serves her right. Hmm…Harry? Well, he IS my best friend but I don't think so. Then the rest of the school would kill me…that leaves me with the twins who is both very annoying at times, though awfully cute…wait, were did that come from? Forget that, by the way, I seriously don't wanna know. Its either Fred or George…Well, Fred then, cause F is before G in the alphabet. Gees Hermione, you use the alphabet when you decide on who to kiss? I definitely have to get out more often. Definitely.]  
  
"Fred!" She said out loud, not noticing Katie's approving look on her. Fred didn't notice the glares from Harry, George and, odd enough…or maybe not, Angelina either. He stood up, and realised he was much longer than her so she had to stand up on her toes and put her hand around his neck to reach him. He put one hand around her slim waist and the other on her back to help her keep her balance as they closed in. When their tongs met, it felt as if he was about to explode. [She taste like sugar!] He thought. A light tap on their shoulders interrupted them and suddenly they realised they kept it going long over the time. Blushing they both sat down, as Katie looked at Angelina with an 'I-told-you-so!'-look. She glared back at her, and looked away. [How could this be, how can she like Fred and not George?! How can Katie be right and I wrong?!] She thought fuming with anger.  
  
"Okay, it's my turn now, right?" Hermione said. She thought about choosing Lavender for revenge, when another one came across her mind.  
  
"Oh, Haaaarry…" She said in a singsong voice.  
  
"Truth or Dare, Harry?" Parvati said instead of Hermione.  
  
"Well…Truth."  
  
"Okay, then…who do you like?" Hermione said, thinking this could be interesting.  
  
"Err…it's a secret…"  
  
"No duh, Harry! But the point is you're supposed to tell us!" George said, before going back to glaring daggers at Fred.  
  
"Oh. Well, its…(gulp) Hermione" He said, looking down and blushing. Hermione didn't say anything, needless to say she was surprised and a little shocked. Lavender gave a meaning look to Parvati, who grinned. George suddenly understood why he wasn't the only one glaring at Fred as soon as he got a chance, and realised the situation he just gotten himself into could only end one way. He, Harry or a third person no one counted on, got Hermione. No matter what way it went, it meant jealousy, a lot of glaring and trouble. It even looked like BIG trouble. Sighing, he turned his minds back to the game.  
  
"You're turn Harry, pick someone!" Parvati chirped, happy to know her and Lavenders schemes were working. Or at least, it worked on Harry. Even though she had some suspicions on her own about how long his crush had been.  
  
"Then I'll take…Ron!"  
  
"Truth!" Ron answered immediately, seeing Hermiones dare he didn't feel for doing something like that.  
  
"Okay…who do you like?" Harry said, knowing full well who it was, and grinned as Ron began looking really embarrassed.  
  
"No one!" he quickly said.  
  
"*Cough*Lavender*Cough*" could be heard from George and a flush began creeping up on Ron cheeks.  
  
"Come on, Ron!" Hermione said, eager to move on. [Maybe I'll even get to kiss Fred again…whoa, what am I thinking?!]  
  
"Fine, I like Lavender. Happy now?" Ron said irritated to Hermione, shooting evil side looks on the twins who were almost about to explode by laughter.  
  
"You like me?" Lavender said, almost thinking he was kidding.  
  
"Yeah, well I…really kinda like you, ya know." Ron muttered looking down and scraping at the floor with his foot.  
  
"I really like you to, Ron!" He instantly looked up, a very surprised look on his face.  
  
"You do?"  
  
"Um, yeah, I guess I do…" now it was Lavenders turn to look down and blush.  
  
"Then lets go somewhere and talk about this, in privacy." Ron suggested with a sly look.  
  
"Great!" They both got up and hurried out of the common room, followed by handclaps and loud cheers. The rest continued playing Truth or Dare for a while, but nothing interesting occurred so they decided to end it there and go to bed. Angelina quickly grabbed George's arm so he wouldn't have the chance to leave the room. The others looked at them wonderingly as she bent over to him, especially Hermione who for reasons she didn't understand herself was boiling with jealousy inside.  
  
"George, can I speak with you for a minute?" Angelina whispered, trying to speak quietly so no one else would hear. Ron and Katie picked it up though, Ron becoming very confused, wondering what on earth she wanted to talk with George about, and Katie, who immediately understood what it was all about, glared at Angelina with a look that almost said 'I know I'm right and whatever you do cant change that'. Katie then sniffed and put her nose up (A/N: I often do that, and my friends keep bugging me about it!) as she walked across the room, brushing past the others. They on the other hand, just shrugged their shoulders, figuring that it must be important and then left the room. When they were alone, Angelina finally spoke up.  
  
"So George, about your crush on Hermione…" she said and trailed off at the end of the sentence to emphasize exactly what she was talking about and let him draw his own conclusions. After all, if SHE said it, he would never admit. But if she just gave him some hints, he might, just miiight say something. She didn't care if he said it by mistake, or if he decided he could confide in her.  
  
"Huh? I don't know what you're talking about!"  
  
"Oh, come on, George. You certainly DO know what I'm talking about, you know it damn well!"  
  
"Just drop it, Angelina! It isn't you're business anyway!"  
  
"Okay, George. We can either take this the nice, quick, pain-free way. Or we can take the slow, uncomfortable, HIGHLY embarrassing way! You're choice!" [Ha! I've seen braver guys than George back down for that one!]  
  
"I have no clue what you're talking about!" [Err…then again, maybe not. Oh, this is going to be a tough one]  
  
"Sure you do, George. Sure you do." She said and smiled sweetly.  
  
"Now, come on, open up, and tell auntie Angelina about everything." She said and pointed to the couch, suggesting he should lie down. He raised an eyebrow before sighing and doing as she said. Laying down, he made himself comfortable before opening his mouth. He had already realised he wasn't going to make it trough this one, and thought he might as well surrender.  
  
"A little note to you, I'm not doing this just because you want to play psychologist."  
  
"Oh really, then why are you doing it?" She asked, knowing he probably wouldn't answer that question. And just as she predicted he avoided it and moved past.  
  
"I like Hermione." He stated matter of factly, as if that wasn't what she had been saying the whole conversation.  
  
"No shit, Sherlock! I had noooo idea!" She said teasingly which he didn't seem to notice.  
  
"Really, you didn't? I always thought you girls had like a sixth sense for things like that."  
  
"Oh, pleeease! Everyone has noticed, except Hermione and Ron of course. But then again, Ron is just as dense as a rock and Hermiones, well…the "object" so to say, so I guess it makes sense she doesn't know." George groaned and immediately began translating this typically "girlish" speak into something he could understand. After a while, with his brain working as fast as it could, he suddenly understood.  
  
"OOH, now I get it!" he said out loud and watched as Angelina sweat dropped when she realised her work wasn't going to be the "piece-a-cake" she thought. After a few seconds of intense praying to the lord asking [Why?! Why are you doing this to me?! Do you think it's funny?! Well, I don't!] She got herself together again and went back to her "work".  
  
"Now George, all we need to do is some matchmaking!" she said.  
  
"WHAT?!! Nuhu, I'm NOT letting you! You could ruin…well, everything!"  
  
"The question is, how?" Angelina continued thoughtfully, totally ignoring Georges little outburst.  
  
"Angelina, do you listen to me? I said: NO!"  
  
"Sure, whatever you say, George…" She said distracted, as if her mind was thousand miles away. Suddenly, she snapped back and what he just said began to sink in. [Damn! Now what to do? Should I pretend I didn't hear, or should I…wait a minute, THAT'S what I'm gonna do!]  
  
"Well, okay, George. If you really don't want me to, then I wont." She said as if she admitted defeat.  
  
"Really?" he asked incredulously.  
  
"Yeah, I promise." She said and watched as his shoulders slumped down when he let out a sigh of relief.  
  
"Though if you want her to like you back…" She continued, seeing him stiffen again and groan in frustration.  
  
"ANGELINA!!!" Realising she MIGHT have gone too far, she quickly got up and made a run towards her dormitory, just as George got up. She made it into the room just in time, slamming the door shut behind her. She could hear him pounding furiously on the door on the outside, he was obviously not about to "forgive and forget" this! Oh well, she thought and shrugged her shoulders. Now, when she was in safety once again, he didn't seem scary at all. But then again, you never knew with George.  
  
**************************************************************************** *******************  
  
Hi everyone! I'm having TONS of fun writing this (when Im not having writers block*shudder*) I thought I would end the chapter there since I can't think of anything else right now. BTW, today's chapter goes to…Matilda! Oh, well. For everyone out there who didn't "win", please be gentle and remember that it's a day tomorrow too! Actually, I was about to say that there's a new shot in the next chapter but…oh, well…=o)  
  
Pandora-sama 


	5. Why?

@Playing matchmaker@  
  
(5/?)-"Why?  
  
By: Pandora  
  
Category: romance/humour?  
  
Rating: PG-13 (I'm not really good at rating so…judge yourself!)  
  
Summary: Lavender and Parvati thinks Harry and Hermione would make a cute couple, and decides to match make them. While they are doing that, Hermione and Harry try to get Ron and Lavender together. The drama is obvious to everyone, except the ones who's in it. And being the mischievous fellows they are, Fred and George decides to mess things up a little. But what the twins don't know is that both Angelina and Katie have each set their minds on getting one of the twins together with Hormone. And when the whole thing backfires, Hermione finds herself stuck in a sticky situation that includes three love-struck boys who devours the ground she walks on…Hmm, maybe I should have her problem? Anyway, this story takes place during fifth year.  
  
Authors note: Ok, I don't know which pairing that people like most, but I gotta say one thing: Hermione and George rocks! Hrm, hrm…you must excuse the "other" side of me (the one I always blame for my weird A/N!) but I have to agree with her. It just has to be Hermione and George! …Or Fred…and maaaaaybe Harry. Well I just hope you will enjoy my little story, and by the way, I absolutely HATE Ron/Hermione so if you like my work and that pairing, don't expect something from me! Everything in these little things [and], is a persons thoughts and everything in this ", is what they say. Oh, and everything in the * *, is just…well, sound effects. Only the disclaimer left!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the HP characters. They belong to JK Rowling. Any character that isn't "normally" there (the made-up ones!) belongs to me, though I don't think there are any in this fic. And if I accidentally took someone else's made-up character, I'm so terribly sorry! Well, I guess that's it then.  
  
To the reviewers:  
  
Christine- I'm glad to hear you like it, and for the first time in my life, I actually have the plot figured out for some of the chapters forward. And if everything goes as it's supposed to (Which means: If I don't screw it up) I will write a sequel…And I agree with you, a Ron/Hermione romance would ruin everything! Besides, Ron and Lavender/Parvati are much, much sweeter!  
  
**************************************************************************** *******************  
  
"Why?"  
  
It was the week before the Yule bale and the sixths year dormitory were awfully, and weird enough, unusually quiet. George was still angry at Fred for kissing Hermione, even though it was just a dare, and did his best to avoid him. Of course, that isn't the easiest thing in the world when you're living in the same dormitory, but George managed it very well. Fred on the other hand, had no idea why George avoided him and of course he just became confused. He decided to just let George cool down a little first, and then have a talk with him so they could sort everything out and, hopefully, he maybe would get to know exactly WHY George was angry at him. While trying to get on Georges good side again, sorting out what he actually felt for Hermione AND managing his schoolwork, well, lets just say he had a hard time. And as if it weren't bad enough, Katie and Angelina seemed to be up to something. Sometimes he would catch them staring and whispering at George and himself, and every time they would look away and start giggling before continuing to stare at them. It was actually getting kind of creepy. Sighing, he got up and started walking down to the COMMON ROOM* (*A/N: See Minnie, I got it right this time! *beams a bright smile proudly, and flashes a V-sign* And BTW, it isn't supposed to be big letters, I just wanted to point it out to you, Minnie. So, there you got it and I only have one thing to say: in your face! *does an ugly face* Minnie: Okay, Okay, I get it! *looks at me still pulling ugly faces*…I said, I get it. You can stop now! *glares daggers at me, before sighing and shrugging her shoulders*)  
  
only to stop abruptly in the doorway at the sight that met him. George was down there, talking to Hermione. It looked like he was asking her something, and suddenly she smiled and nodded, before hurrying away. Fred felt a lurch in his stomach. He had a feeling that something bad was about to happen. Shaking it off as "rubbish" he continued down the stairs.  
  
"Hi George!" He said, hoping George wasn't angry with him anymore.  
  
"Hiya, Fred!" George answered in a happy tone, with a big stupid grin on his face.  
  
"Hiya?" Fred arched an eyebrow at his brother's sheepish look.  
  
"Err…guess I'm just a little giddy and all…" Fred instantly gasped and pretended to clutch his heart, while staggering backwards with mocked surprise written all over his face.  
  
"My brother…giddy?!" He said.  
  
"Haha. Very funny, Fred!" George shot back in a sarcastic tone.  
  
"But seriously, why are you "giddy", then?" Fred asked, quickly "recovering" from his pretended heart attack.  
  
"Oh, I'm sure you don't really want to hear that, you probably have LOADS of other stuff to do."  
  
"George!!!" Fred cried out indignantly.  
  
"Fine, fine. I have a date for the Yule Ball, okay?"  
  
"Wow, that's great! Then at least you wont have to go alone this year." Fred said teasingly.  
  
"Well, as I recall it YOU were the one without a date last year!" George and Fred both laughed, before they grew serious again.  
  
"So, who is the lucky one?" Fred said, feeling a little at ease to know that his brother already had a date.  
  
"Believe it or not, it's…Hermione!" Fred heard a sudden gasp behind him as the bad feeling returned. He spun around, only to see Harry's retrieving back.  
  
"Oh. Well, that's…cool." Fred said dully, when he managed to recover. If he's brother noticed his hesitation, he at least didn't show it. He suddenly felt sick, and got up, following his urge to get out of there. To get away from his brothers smiling and grinning face, from the sight of Harry running away, and most importantly, from his own complicated feelings. He wanted nothing more then for his brother and Hermione to be happy, but did they have to be happy together?  
  
"I'm going to…the library." He hesitantly said, then instantly wanting to bite his own tong when the words came out. Of course, he thought. Of course I have to say her favourite place. Without saying anything more, he just turned around and walked out of the common room, disappearing into the maze of halls and corridors that was Hogwarts.  
  
  
  
1 Harry's POV:  
  
[How could she? How could she do this to me?!] I thought for what must be the thousand time. [And George, I thought he was my friend!] But deep inside me, I know that they can't help it. Of course I know that, and besides, if I'm really their friend I can accept this. But still, I only wonder why, why life isn't fair, why I, who loves her just as much as he, can't have her? And it is when I think like this, it is then I realise where my true friendship lays. Can I really accept a rejection from her, and then see them together? I wish I could say, "Yes. Yes, I can do that." But I am not entirely sure I can. And that is the true thing that bothers me. That I won't be able to do that, won't be able to move on. Wont be able to see them and, in the end, start to hate them. That is my true fear, not the rejection in itself. Still, though I try not to think about it for fear of getting my hopes up, still, I know that some things aren't always what they seem. That she still might be able to return my feelings. And it is at those times I know, that I wont give up without a fight. I wont give her up without a fight.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
****************************************The Yule Ball*********************************************  
  
  
  
Authors view:  
  
The Ball had been going on for about an hour, and almost everyone was having the best time ever. There were of course exceptions, but we're not going to bring them up now. (A/N: Sorry all you losers on the ball, but I didn't have any place for you.) Hermione looked stunning tonight, and had earned herself heaps of both death-glares (the girls) and admiring looks. And even though she didn't like to admit it, for the risk of sounding vain, she was quite pleased with her appearance. She had also noticed that both Fred, George and Harry looked really handsome they too, which of course caused even more death-glares from the girls as she danced with them all several times. After a couple of dances, she was exhausted and began walking towards their table, turning down many dance offers down on the way. She sat down, only to have three pair of very serious eyes directed towards her. Two who looked just the same, and one emerald green pair.  
  
"Hermione. We have decided one thing…" Harry began, only to be interrupted.  
  
"We don't want to fight, and besides, it just isn't right…" Fred continued.  
  
"Since you should have a choice, choose one of us, and the others will back off." George finished off.  
  
"I…I…" Hermione said, looking down. She of course knew exactly what they were talking about (A/N: Oh, but come on people, this is Hermione we're talking about. The know-it-ALL.) but she didn't want to. She just couldn't choose one. Suddenly, rage began to boil inside her. What right had they to do like that? How could they just talk it over together, make a decision and just tell her to choose? And then, they had the guts to say that "she had a choice". Now Hermione was REALLY pissed off. (A/N: And a steamed Hermione is a no-no, so we'd better go-go!) She opened her mouth, and started speaking in an angry voice.  
  
"How dare you? How DARE you?!"  
  
"What did we do?" Three very surprised boys answered in one time.  
  
"Do you think me of a toy? Something that you can decide over, and toss around like you want?"  
  
"No, 'Mione, that isn't the…" Harry didn't get very far, as Hermione began raising her voice.  
  
"Don't you "'Mione" me, Harry! Did you think of me, when you decided this? Did you? No, you didn't!"  
  
"But…"  
  
"Quiet Fred, I'm speaking now! No, you three just went ahead not even bothering to stop to think if I actually WANTED any of you." At the end if this sentence her voice could be heard over practically the whole room, and almost everyone was watching the drama.  
  
"No, you just assumed I did, but surprise, surprise, I have my own will, my own thoughts, and my own needs. And unfortunately, I don't need YOU." Her voice was shrill with anger and sarcasm, and the three boys winced and visibly paled at the last words. Suddenly, Hermione noticed the people who stood by and tried to pretend they didn't hear, the ones gawking at them, and of course, the Slytherins who all smiled gleefully at the Gryfindor obvious misery. She flew up, and began walking through the crowd, trying to get away from there without looking as if she was fleeing. In the corner of her eyes she saw a Slytherin sixth year do a very crude gesture and mumbling something about 'Is she doing them all at one time?' followed by roars of laughter from the nearby standing Slytherins. Her eyes watered, as she felt she couldn't take it, and don't caring that what was left of her dignity went down the drain, she began to run, pushing people aside. After what felt like an eternity, she reached the doors and, slamming them open, ran out into the night. She had no idea where she were going, so she just kept on running. Suddenly, she had reached the Quiditch field, and stopped, to sit down on the grass. She sat there or a long while, just looking at the moon, the sight of it feeling so soothing. She thought she heard someone walking, but brushed it off as the wind rustling in the trees.  
  
"Oh, did miss Mudblood have a fight with Golden Boy and the poor, poor Weasel twins? How 'bout letting me cheer you up a little, eh?" Someone suddenly whispered in a silky, smooth voice in her ear. The "Someone" suddenly grabbed her arm, yanking her up on her feets. She groaned inwardly. [Trust Draco Malfoy to make it worse, when I thought I reached the bottom…]  
  
**************************************************************************** *******************  
  
Thought I would end it there. Am I a meanie, meanie author or what? But seriously, you probably don't like it anyway, so why bother to finish it? Maybe I'll discontinue it…*expect to hear angry roars from the protesting mass* *waits*… *waits* …*sweat-drops and gives up* Fine, fine. I'll finish it for my own damned, sheer pleasure. See, you will get an ending.  
  
Ja ne! // An, at the moment, slightly pissed and slightly depressed Pandora  
  
  
  
"Please bow very low as you leave."  
  
"Invited by no one, but in your face anyway…Sailor Spell-check!" 


	6. Dealing with the devil

WARNING, WARNING! Almost rape!  
  
@Playing Matchmaker@  
  
(6/?)-"Dealing with the devil…"  
  
By: Pandora  
  
Category: romance/humour?  
  
Rating: PG-13 (I'm not really good at rating so…judge yourself!)  
  
Summary: Lavender and Parvati thinks Harry and Hermione would make a cute couple, and decides to match make them. While they are doing that, Hermione and Harry try to get Ron and Lavender together. The drama is obvious to everyone, except the ones who's in it. And being the mischievous fellows they are, Fred and George decides to mess things up a little. But what the twins don't know is that both Angelina and Katie have each set their minds on getting one of the twins together with Hormone. And when the whole thing backfires, Hermione finds herself stuck in a sticky situation that includes three love-struck boys who devours the ground she walks on…Hmm, maybe I should have her problem? Anyway, this story takes place during fifth year.  
  
Authors note: Ok, I don't know which pairing that people like most, but I gotta say one thing: Hermione and George rocks! Hrm, hrm…you must excuse the "other" side of me (the one I always blame for my weird A/N!) but I have to agree with her. It just has to be Hermione and George! …Or Fred…and maaaaaybe Harry. Well I just hope you will enjoy my little story, and by the way, I absolutely HATE Ron/Hermione so if you like my work and that pairing, don't expect something from me! Everything in these little things [and], is a persons thoughts and everything in this ", is what they say. Oh, and everything in the * *, is just…well, sound effects. Only the disclaimer left!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the HP characters. They belong to JK Rowling. Any character that isn't "normally" there (the made-up ones!) belongs to me, though I don't think there are any in this fic. And if I accidentally took someone else's made-up character, I'm so terribly sorry! Well, I guess that's it then.  
  
To the reviewers:  
  
Meimi- I guess you're just gonna have to wait and see what he does to her…  
  
Christine- Once again, I'm very glad to hear you like it, and I will do my best to try and keep it that way. About the "independent woman"-part, I have to say that I always thought of Hermione as a very "strong-willed" young lady, and since even I was upset by the way they treated her, I figured that her teaching them some common sense was necessary.  
  
Now, to the readers out there, I might need your help a little. If I want this thing to follow the little "road" I laid out for it, (Which I want!) I have to choose the ending couple now…so, please tell me in the reviews which couple you think it should be, and I will also let this chapter stay up really long, before I update so everyone gets the time to vote. Well, I think that's it for this time, so, um…Cheers!  
  
**************************************************************************** *******************  
  
WARNING, WARNING! Almost rape!  
  
"Dealing with the devil…"  
  
"So, what do you say, Mudblood?" He put a special emphasis to the last word, insulting her again on purpose, wanting to test her limit.  
  
"Get your hands off me, immediately!" she really wasn't in the mood. No wait, let me change that. She DEFINITELY wasn't in the mood.  
  
"Oh, my, my, the bitch bites! So, what were you going to do anyway? Hex me? I don't think so. Since I'm guessing you don't happen to have your wand."  
  
"Just…get your hands off me, and…oh, go to hell!"  
  
"Ooh, Granger said a bad word. Perhaps I'll tell…unless you don't give me something…" He pulled her closer to him, and whispered lightly in hear ear, his breath against her neck making her shudder.  
  
"Let go, I said!" The anger that still remained from her outburst was spinning around in her body.  
  
"No."  
  
"What do you mean 'No'? I said, let go!  
  
"And I said, No." He said sarcastically. She tried to yank her arm out of his grip, only to find he had taken hold of it very tightly.  
  
"Let go, or I'll…I'll slap you!" She said, lifting her free hand warningly.  
  
"Hit me then."  
  
"What?" Her plan had been to scare him off, and then turning and running like hell back to school, and now it seemed as if her scheme was lost.  
  
"I said, hit me then. Come on, Granger, don't you have the guts?" he added teasingly. Hermione finally reached the limit of her patience and immediately brought her hand down towards him. But before her hand could make contact with his chin, which she wanted "oh-so-much", he grabbed it mid-air in a strong and hard grip. Before she could react, he had pulled her up tightly to him, so that he had her back pressed against him.  
  
"Well, Granger, what do you say now?"  
  
"What…what do you want?" She all but whimpered, as fear and panic replaced the surge of adrenaline.  
  
"I want you, Hermione, I want you."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"And a Malfoy always gets what he wants, always." He continued, as if she hadn't even said something.  
  
"Let me go!" She suddenly screamed in a high and shrill voice, that even surprised herself. Draco winced, and quickly clamped a hand over her mouth, before looking around. There was no one in sight.  
  
"You're a fool Granger, you know that? A little silly fool, who soon will get to pay for her mistakes." Then he quickly dragged her off to the shadows under one of the trees that stood there. Now, no one could see them, even if someone would have been there. He pushed her up against the tree, while he let his fingers wander along her back, up to the neck, down her throat…  
  
"You see, Hermione, here's no one who can protect you. No silly Potter, no stupid Weasley. It's only you, and me. Good, and bad. Beauty, and the beast." She struggled and wriggled where she was, but her attempts to get away only seemed to increase his amusement. Suddenly, he ripped the front of her dress open, chuckling slightly at her widened eyes, and the little whimper she made. Before he could continue though, he withdrew his hand from her mouth as quick as a ferret (A/N: Heh, get it? Okay, so it wasn't funny anyway…I just happened to think that the moment needed some lightening up…) and swore long oaths. He looked at Hermione, who stood gasping with her hands covering her chest, and then down at his hands.  
  
"You bit me, you little bitch! You'll pay for that! Looking up again, he suddenly lunged at her, and grabbed her throat, effectively pinning her against the tree again. She saw him lift his hand, and felt a burning pain on her left cheek, as it struck her heard. Suddenly feeling dizzy, she became relaxed in her body, as black spots began dancing in front of her eyes. Then, as quickly as it came it was gone, and the hands pressure on her throat lightened, and she was able to breathe normally again. She heard a gentle voice from somewhere far away, but couldn't quite place it. She leaned against the tree a few seconds more, before slowly sliding down to the ground, and happily welcoming the darkness.  
  
"Hermione!" A voice cried out next to her, but she didn't hear it, just as she didn't feel the "voice" carefully picking her up and began carrying her towards the infirmary.  
  
********************************************End of chapter***************************************  
  
Okay, I thought that the next chapter would be kinda "saviours" POV. Oh, and BTW, some people might wonder why I wrote about a thing like this. I normally don't write "dark" things, but I did it this time and that basically only have one reason. I think that rape is one of he worst things in the world, and that's also why I wrote about it. I'm sure that everyone is already aware of this problem, but I feel that I want to tell the whole world that it is something disgusting and dark…So, any of you out there who have a problem with this, I'm so, soooo terribly sorry. Oh, and one more thing. I know that the scene wasn't all too real, and Hermione wasn't even half as scared as I would have been, but I'm unfortunately a very bad writer so, you're just gonna have to bear it with me…And I BTW have contest for you: Guess who the saviour was, and I'll give you an imaginary cookie! (Don't worry, the ones who don't guess right gets an imaginary cucumber instead!)  
  
//Pandora 


	7. You'll pay for that!

@Playing Matchmaker@  
  
(7/?)-"You'll pay for that!"  
  
By: Pandora  
  
Category: romance/humour?  
  
Rating: PG-13 (I'm not really good at rating so…judge yourself!)  
  
Summary: Lavender and Parvati thinks Harry and Hermione would make a cute couple, and decides to match make them. While they are doing that, Hermione and Harry try to get Ron and Lavender together. The drama is obvious to everyone, except the ones who's in it. And being the mischievous fellows they are, Fred and George decides to mess things up a little. But what the twins don't know is that both Angelina and Katie have each set their minds on getting one of the twins together with Hormone. And when the whole thing backfires, Hermione finds herself stuck in a sticky situation that includes three love-struck boys who devours the ground she walks on…Hmm, maybe I should have her problem? Anyway, this story takes place during fifth year.  
  
Authors note: Ok, I don't know which pairing that people like most, but I gotta say one thing: Hermione and George rocks! Hrm, hrm…you must excuse the "other" side of me (the one I always blame for my weird A/N!) but I have to agree with her. It just has to be Hermione and George! …Or Fred…and maaaaaybe Harry. Well I just hope you will enjoy my little story, and by the way, I absolutely HATE Ron/Hermione so if you like my work and that pairing, don't expect something from me! Everything in these little things [and], is a persons thoughts and everything in this ", is what they say. Oh, and everything in the * *, is just…well, sound effects. Only the disclaimer left!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the HP characters. They belong to JK Rowling. Any character that isn't "normally" there (the made-up ones!) belongs to me, though I don't think there are any in this fic. And if I accidentally took someone else's made-up character, I'm so terribly sorry! Well, I guess that's it then.  
  
To the reviewers: I'm terribly sorry for taking so long with this chapter, and I hope that you will like it. I do have an apology though! My mother denied me access to the computer so I couldn't write! (In reality, it goes like this: I got stuck and didn't know how to continue. I just like to make other people to scapegoats!)  
  
**************************************************************************** *******************  
  
"You'll pay for that!"  
  
The whole school watched with wide-open mouths as Hermione stormed off. Or rather, the Gryffindors, Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws did. The Slytherins just snickered evilly. Lee Jordan then walked up to the table.  
  
"Okay, that's enough, nothing more to see here!" he yelled, doing "shooing" motions with his hands. The crowd slowly and unwillingly began to part, leaving the table alone. Lee then turned to the others, and sat down next to them.  
  
"Now, exactly WHAT happened here?"  
  
"Oh, nothing." Harry replied annoyed, while scanning the room for Ron. [Really, doesn't people have better things to do than sticking their noses where they don't belong?] Lee raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Well, it certainly didn't look like nothing to me!" Fred sighed, and began explaining it all to Lee.  
  
"Where's Ron?" Harry interrupted, not wanting to hear the sad story again. George grinned.  
  
"He's on a moonlit stroll with Lavender…" He said.  
  
"Aww, lil' Ronniekins all grown up!" Fred added, with a smile identical to George's. Lee stood up.  
  
"I'll go get him!" He said, and disappeared. Harry felt like banging his head against a wall or something else. Preferably something that was very, very hard, and would hurt very, very much.  
  
Lee stepped out into the night, and looked around after Ron. When he didn't see him, he said some things that really shouldn't be repeated in a child's presence, and wondered for the fifteenth time this evening, where on earth Ron and Lavender had sneaked off. He suddenly shuddered.  
  
"Eww, bad mental image, bad mental image." He said out loud, to no one in particular.  
  
"Well, only the Quiditch Field left to check." He then continued. As he was walking, he thought he saw two people, but then the sight was gone, and he told himself it was just his imagination. One thing that he didn't imagine though, was the shrill and fear-filled scream that pierced through the darkness, a few seconds later.  
  
"That sounds like…HERMIONE!" He began to run, and reached the field just in time to see someone drag Hermione in under the shadows of the trees. It was a someone he knew very well. It was Draco Malfoy. He sneaked after them, arriving at the scene in the exact moment where Hermione was almost being choked. Lee gathered his strength, and lunged at Draco, punching his jaw very hard. Being caught of guard, Dracos eyes glazed over, and he fell to the ground.  
  
"You're so weak, you became unconscious by that?" Lee asked to the limp form in front of him, not really believing it. A groan was heard to the left of him, and he instantly turned his attention back to Hermione. She had slid down from the tree, and was now laying head-first in he grass. He shook her gently, and called her name a few times, but getting no response. He picked her up, and set course towards the infirmary, convinced that Madame Pomfrey would be able to help her. Right? (A/N: Was that a question for me, or…? Oh great, now I'm not only speaking to myself, I'm writing to myself, too. -_-*)  
  
"Don't you think Lee's been gone for a long time now? What if something happened!" Harry said, trying to break the nervous silence that had wrapped itself around the table's three VERY uncomfortable "inhabitants". George snorted.  
  
"Oh, please, Harry. This is Hogwarts, nothing ever happens here!"  
  
"Hm…Whatever. Wait, isn't that Ron over there? I'm gonna go talk to him!" Before anyone could say anything, he had gotten up and walked away. In the middle of the room head to stop though.  
  
"Hi, Harry! Where are you going?" A hand captured his arm. He spun around, his face turning into an emotionless mask.  
  
"Hello, Cho." He said in a neutral voice. She smiled a sweet smile, and when she talked it was in sugar coated voice. But he knew it was fake, he knew that the whole Cho Chang, was only a charade. He had learnt that the hard way. He was just about to tell her to let go o his arm, when Parvati jumped from nowhere, a look of determination.  
  
"Cho." She nodded at her.  
  
"I need to talk to you, Harry." She then said, and before he or Cho could protest she had dragged off with him.  
  
"Thanks Parvati, You're a life-saver." He said, once Cho was out of sight.  
  
"Oh, no need to thank me, it was a pleasure." She grinned.  
  
"So, what did you want to talk about?"  
  
"Actually, nothing." She laughed at his confusion.  
  
"Then, why…?"  
  
"I thought you looked like you could use some help."  
  
"Yeah, I really did!" He laughed along with her, before going back to searching for Ron.  
  
"You're looking for Ron?"  
  
"Yes, I…wait, how did you know that?"  
  
"Oh please, you may do stupid things sometimes, but you're not an idiot, and looking for Hermione right now would be equal to committing suicide. At least if you are Harry Potter, George Weasley or Fred Weasley. So it was just more likely that you was searching for Ron, who by the way is walking over to us now."  
  
"Wow, Parvati, you're really overflowing with answers, and you're more logic than I gave you credit for, I must admit."  
  
"Uh…thanks!…I think…"  
  
"Hi, guys!" Ron said, putting his hand on Harry's shoulder.  
  
"Ron, except Parvati, I'm the only guy in this conversation…" Harry answered, as Parvati gave Ron a half-hearted glare.  
  
"Gee, thanks Ron. Well, I guess you haven't seen Lavender, eh?"  
  
"Uh…I…Uh…I think I saw her over there…" Ron said, blushing, and did a vague wave to where he assumed Lavender was.  
  
"I bet. Thanks Ron!" Parvati replied dryly, and ran off. As she disappeared Harry quickly gave Ron a fast summary of everything that happened.  
  
"Oh, Harry, you bloody idiot!"  
  
"I beg your pardon!" But Ron just kept on rambling.  
  
"I mean, I know my brothers aren't exactly known to be the smartest persons ever, but even THEY should understand you can't do like that! And you, Harry, you who know Hermione, should certainly know better! Oy, remember me to never leave you alone again…"  
  
"That's enough already, Ron! I know I screwed up, you don't have to make it worse!" Their conversation was just about to turn into a fight, when something else happened. A gasp could be heard, from the ones close to the exits, and suddenly everyone wanted to get to the doors. Harry and Ron looked up, before elbowing themselves to the front row. The sight that met them, made their blood turn cold. Lee Jordan had stumbled into the Great Hall, and was now yelling for a teacher. But that wasn't the worst. In his arms, he held a very beaten, very bloody, and very unconscious Hermione Granger.  
  
"It can't be true! This isn't happening!" Fred exclaimed, pacing back and forth in the middle of Gryffindor common room. All the Gryffindors, from first years to seventh years, had gathered there, and was right now impatiently waiting for Professor McGonagall to appear. When Lee had walked in, the whole Great Hall went quiet. Dumbledore then effectively took command, and sent Madame Pomfrey to the infirmary with miss Granger, before taking Lee with him to his office. Ron, Harry, Ginny and the twins had followed Madame Pomfrey to the hospital wing, but she chased them out, and told them to be back later. Harry had refused to leave Hermione though, and when Madame Comfrey, or "Poppy" as they said, tried to make him leave, he had simply threatened to jump out of a window, so he would have to be in the infirmary anyway. "Poppy" then reluctantly gave in and let him stay, although she scowled at him every time she walked into the room. Lee hadn't told anyone who it was yet, even though everyone was nearly driving him insane with questions. Dumbledore had made him promise that he wouldn't tell anyone, not until he had talked with Hermione. Lee clenched his fists. At the moment, he hated Draco Malfoy more than he ever thought was possible.  
  
Harry sighed. He was sitting in a chair next to Hermione's bed, in case she needed him. He immediately understood he weren't going to get any sleep tonight, so he had left the bed Madame Pomfrey gave him, and sat down next to Hermione, simply looking at her. It was night, and trough the big windows, he could see the black evening sky, and the Milky Way. The stars twinkled so brightly and happily, he just felt for crying. How could they twinkle like usually, when the most beautiful person he had ever known, was laying next to him, beaten? He thought of the universe, of how small, and pitiful the humans really were. How we think that we're the greatest, smartest. What right do we have to play God? And most importantly, what right do we have to hurt other people? He looked over at the clock. (A/N: Do they have real clocks at Hogwarts? Well, at least now they do!) It 'ticked' and 'tocked' as usual, just going as if it were a normal day. How did it dare to just do that? Why didn't the time stop, if only to mourn the loss? Cause that was what it was all about. He was angry that someone attacked her, yes, but he was even more angry because someone, someone who obviously thought he had the right to rule other peoples life, had made her loose something important. Not her innocence, no, what she lost was even more important. She had lost her trust in people, her faith, her sweet childishness. And to him, that was the worst crime ever.  
  
**************************************************************************** *******************  
  
Okay, this chapter was really lame, I know. And it was only senseless ramblings on and on about something completely out of track, I know. And it was really short, I know. But I kinda have the plot thought out, so I'm trying my best, but I'm still in a writers block, and then it's not that easy *sob*…'Neways, I'm hoping to be able to get rid of this writers block and get the next chapter out very soon, but we're just gonna have to wait and see. I did think of a new contest for you though. (That's what I do when I'm bored (^^,) And fortunately, (for you!) the prize isn't a vegetable. Well, since I have a complete imaginary Harry Potter-cast, I thought I would give you some of them. The ones you can win is: One Draco, One Hermione, One Cho Chang, One Ginny Weasley, One Colin Creevey and One Prof. Snape. (This is the one's I have two of!) All you have to do is: Write your favourite character, the best line you think he had in this story (the earlier chapters also counts) and which imaginary character you want. Then, I'll do a lottery, and we'll just see who wins! (Pointless, I know. But I'm not exactly known to be meaningful, now am I?) //An, at the moment, slightly bored Pandora 


	8. Ron gets a 'notsogood' idea!

@Playing Matchmaker@  
  
(8/?)–"Ron gets a "not-so-bright" idea…"  
  
By: Pandora  
  
Category: romance/humour?  
  
Rating: PG-13 (I'm not really good at rating so…judge yourself!)  
  
Summary: Lavender and Parvati thinks Harry and Hermione would make a cute couple, and decides to match make them. While they are doing that, Hermione and Harry try to get Ron and Lavender together. The drama is obvious to everyone, except the ones who's in it. And being the mischievous fellows they are, Fred and George decides to mess things up a little. But what the twins don't know is that both Angelina and Katie have each set their minds on getting one of the twins together with Hormone. And when the whole thing backfires, Hermione finds herself stuck in a sticky situation that includes three love-struck boys who devours the ground she walks on…Hmm, maybe I should have her problem? Anyway, this story takes place during fifth year.  
  
Authors note: Ok, I don't know which pairing that people like most, but I gotta say one thing: Hermione and George rocks! Hrm, hrm…you must excuse the "other" side of me (the one I always blame for my weird A/N!) but I have to agree with her. It just has to be Hermione and George! …Or Fred…and maaaaaybe Harry. Well I just hope you will enjoy my little story, and by the way, I absolutely HATE Ron/Hermione so if you like my work and that pairing, don't expect something from me! Everything in these little things [and], is a persons thoughts and everything in this ", is what they say. Oh, and everything in the * *, is just…well, sound effects. Only the disclaimer left!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the HP characters. They belong to JK Rowling. Any character that isn't "normally" there (the made-up ones!) belongs to me, though I don't think there are any in this fic. And if I accidentally took someone else's made-up character, I'm so terribly sorry! Well, I guess that's it then.  
  
To the reviewers: I'm in the middle of a writers block, have TONS of homework *grimace* have like, 10 other stories laying around and waiting to be written, and I'm running out of plot ideas for everything. Can someone blame me for being late with this chapter? If so, then you're welcome to flame as much as you want, since all flames will be given to Gandalf and Dumbledore, so they can warm their old, cold feet.  
  
Meimi- Thanks for the reviews. I'm definitely up to the challenge of writing a Lee/Hermione fic, since odd couples really interest me (See my 'Cho/Hermione' fic, if you want proof…) I'm already thinking up plots, (it will probably just be one chapter) but the question is when I will get time…*sigh* Oh well, I'm done blabbering, so here comes the next chapter! Oh, and Meimi, you can have Cedric, if you come and get him yourself!  
  
**************************************************************************** *******************  
  
"Ron gets a "not-so-bright" idea…"  
  
"Come ON Harry, you can't sit here all day. Madame Pomfrey won't let you in again, Ginny is already with her, and I really don't think Hermione can feel your love through the wall, now can she?" Ron said, as he tried to pull Harry up from his sitting position against the infirmary wall.  
  
"Ron!" Harry said indignantly. How could he even THINK he would leave her? He wasn't going to leave her side, not even for quiditch practice. Suddenly the door creaked open and Hermione poked her head out.  
  
"Hermione, you're supposed to be in bed, not up!" Harry said, shocked. Hermione just rolled her eyes.  
  
"Okay, Harry, let's make a deal. I'll go to bed again, if YOU go to quiditch practice. Okay?"  
  
"But…"  
  
"No BUTS, Harry. Now, shoo!" Harry sighed, gave her one last, doubting glance, before getting up and beginning to walk down the stairs.  
  
"How did you do that? I nagged at him for like, half an hour, and he didn't move one inch!" Ron said, amazed. Then he grew serious.  
  
"Hermione, are you all right? You know, he's right. You really shouldn't be up." Hermione groaned.  
  
"Not you too, Ron! What's the matter with you people anyway?" Her little lecture about being a grown and independent woman, was effectively stopped as Ginny bounced up the stairs. She had went down to breakfast, but only because Hermione almost dragged her there herself. Now, when she came back and saw Ron and Hermione, who was being UP and not in bed as she had promised, she suddenly had a very resemblance to Molly Weasley.  
  
"Hermione, why on earth aren't you in bed? Were you the one who dragged her up?" She turned an accusing look to Ron, before walking over to Hermione, taking her arm and dragging her inside the hospital wing. There, she proceeded with her campaign to take care of Hermione, and idly covered her with quilts until the only thing that could be seen of Hermione, was her head.  
  
"Uh, Ginny, don't you think you're…over-doing it a little?" Ron said from the door. He immediately regretted it, as his sister glared angrily, and stalked over to him.  
  
"What are you still doing here?!" She hissed.  
  
"Go away, go to quiditch practice!" she then added, and pushed him out of the room, only to slam the door shut right in front of his eyes. Sighing, he turned around and raced down the stairs, trying to catch up with Harry. He reached him just as he went out of the doors, and they walked silently to the quiditch field. The team were already there, waiting for them.  
  
"What took you so long?" Alicia asked annoyed.  
  
"I had to drag Harry from Hermiones side, that's what took so long!" Ron answered grinning.  
  
"Really Harry, you can't spend every moment with her, that just won't work." Angelina said, with an ulterior motive behind it. Harry just 'hmph'- ed and pretended he didn't hear. Of course she wanted Harry to feel good, he was one of her friends and fellow team-mates after all, but she certainly didn't want him to spend so much time with Hermione, which was, in her opinion, George's job. But of course, the thickheaded idiot (George, not Harry!) didn't understand that, so he silently stood by and watched as Harry increased his chances with Hermione during each day that went. [Lucky him that I'm here, then!] She thought, as Ron began to tell them his new plan for winning this year. Suddenly, something with a very resemblance to a green tornado, whirled in on the field.  
  
"The Slytherins." Katie said disgust, and managed to express everyone's loathing and hatred, in two words. Ron angrily stalked over to them, and began a very heated discussion with a smirking Draco Malfoy. After a while he came back again, with his head down.  
  
"They have gotten permission from" His hands were shaking with anger "Snape." He spat the name out bitterly, as if it were going to bite him. The whole team made faces, if you're Fred and George, pretended to puke. Ron smiled weakly.  
  
"Well, that's not going to help us. I guess we're just gonna have to share today." He said, and was just about to start practice, when he felt a light knock on his shoulders. He spun around, only to face a very happy Draco Malfoy that looked like Mrs. Norris when she had just eaten an innocent little mouse.  
  
"What?!" he said, irritated that this little sneaky ferret just…*shudder* TOUCHED him!  
  
"I have a deal for you, Weasley."  
  
"Oh? And what makes you think I would be interested?" Ron said, actually LOOKING interested. (A/N: Against his will of course, I just decided he HAD to look as if he cared, he really didn't want to.)  
  
"This." Draco smirked, and walked away with Ron a little bit, just far enough for the team to be unable to hear them. They talked for a while, before Draco held his hand out. Ron seemed to be thoughtful at first, but suddenly, he stuck his own hand in Dracos, and they shook. He then ran back to them, an excited look on his face.  
  
"Okay, the Slytherins just challenged us for a match. So, what do you say? Do you feel for kicking their butts?" Ron asked, and a chorus of 'YES!' was heard from the team. The two teams mounted their brooms, before Colin Creevey (He happened to be there, as he had nothing better to do) blew his whistle, and the teams were off into the sky. Lee Jordan, who had dropped by after visiting Hermione, was making comments as usual, just this time they were even worse, since Professor McGonagall wasn't there to yell at him.  
  
  
  
"Hermione, look, they're having a quiditch game down there!" Ginny said, looking out of the window next to Hermiones bed.  
  
"Really? Who's playing?"  
  
"I think it's…Gryffindor and…could that be Slytherin?" Ginny said, chiselling with her eyes.  
  
"Yes, that's definitely Slytherin." Hermione said, as she got up and stood next to Ginny. They watched the game silently for a while, side by side, until Ginnys eyes caught a glimpse of Harry doing dive, straight towards the ground.  
  
"Hermione, look at Harry, he must have seen the snitch!" Ginny said excitedly. Oh, how she wished it were her that was out there, flying, diving. Oh, how she wished that SHE could be on the team, but she didn't have the talent for it. At least she didn't think so, but she didn't really know. Sure, she was okay on the schools brooms, but was 'okay' really enough to make it on the team? She didn't know, but she was going to try out to the team next year, when Angelina, Katie, Alicia, Fred and George quit, since they were graduating then. Perhaps, perhaps, if there were a God in this world, she, Ginny Weasley, would be on the Gryffindor quiditch team. SHE would be the one flying on a broom, flying in the colours of her home…Ginny was so off into her fantasy, a picture of herself just as she dove for the snitch, caught the snitch, landed graciously. She could almost hear the crowds cheering, and almost feel as her team mates congratulated her, when a loud shriek from Hermione snapped he out of it.  
  
"Ginny, look, look! He's still diving, there's no way he'll make this!" Hermione suddenly covered her eyes, and took hold Ginnys arm to steady herself. Ginny discretely tried to pry her hand off, since she was squeezing her arm reeeeally hard, and it began to hurt reeeeally much, but Hermione had a steady death-grip on her. She frowned. She really couldn't understand why Hermione was so worried, it wasn't like Harry hadn't done some dangerous things before. The first, second, third and fourth year, he had been encountered by either the Dark Lord himself, or one of his servants. And, against all odds, he had survived that too. Of course, he had the help from his friends and fellow classmates, but still. No, Ginny really couldn't understand Hermione. She threw a glance out of the window again and yelped. NOW she understood why Hermione was clenching her eyes shut! Harry was doing a dive all right, an almost vertical dive. It was a wonder he didn't fall off the broomstick. But Harry was Harry. Nothing could stop him, when he had set his mind to it. He was still going straight down, if he didn't turn soon, he was going to be smashed against the ground. But no, no, he just kept going.  
  
"Turn, you fool, turn!" Ginny screamed through the open window, even though she already knew he wouldn't hear her. Hermione released Ginnys arm, as she opened her eyes, but the immediate relief Ginny felt as the blood came rushing back into her arm, quickly disappeared, when Hermione shrieked at the sight that met her and instead threw her arms around Ginnys neck.  
  
"Oh, why won't the fool listen?!" Hermione wailed, far away from the calm, icy and elegant aura that she usually carried herself with.  
  
"It's no use, he doesn't hear us anyway." Ginny muttered. Hermiones eyes suddenly lit up. She ran over to the night table, and quickly returned with her wand.  
  
"If it's just the matter of hearing me, well, perhaps that I can do something about…" She said thoughtfully. Ginny frowned. She was up to something. She could feel it, it felt just like when her brothers was up to mischief, and it's quite the rare occurrence when Hermione breaks the rules, and it's even rarer to catch her. Cause whatever Hermione was going to do, Ginny was sure it was against the school rules. She watched as Hermione mumbled some words softly under her breath, before tapping her own head. Her eyes glazed over, as she reached out with her mind. Of course Ginny didn't know that, so she found Hermiones sudden "departure" very creepy, and carefully walked he over to a chair and sat her down.  
  
*Harry?*  
  
*Hermione?!* He nearly fell off his broomstick with surprise, which wasn't a good thing to do at that moment exactly.  
  
*Oh good, you can hear me!*  
  
*Yes, I can bloody well hear you, but what are you doing?! How did you come into my mind?!*  
  
*Don't mind that now, you can think of that later. Right now, your main problem is that you're going straight downwards and is going to be smashed against the ground if you don't TURN!*  
  
*Hermione, I have full control of this. I'm chasing the snitch, and besides, you have bloody hell seen me do this millions, if not BILLIONS of times before!*  
  
*Well, I just got worried, and I don't care if I've seen it before, it always look creepy!*  
  
*Hermione, we can discuss this later, now GET OUT before I bloody hell DO crash!*  
  
*Okay…* Her response almost sounded hurt, but he had no time to worry about that right then. He glanced around, and took a sharp turn upwards. The snitch had used his absence, and disappeared again. The only good thing, was that Draco didn't seem to have it in focus, either. He stood still in the air a few seconds, before going upwards in slow circles.  
  
"And Gryffindor scooooooooores!" He heard Lee Jordan yell from the ground. Harry did a few loops, just to express his happiness, before going back to his main "job". Suddenly, it began to rain. But only over Harry. He looked up. A rain loud was seated just above him. He frowned. [Wait, that's not right…a cloud isn't supposed to be able to do that! And where did it come from?] He moved away. He could see the cloud nowhere. [Phew, it disappeared!] Then something wet, that held a remarkable resemblance to a raindrop, dripped on his nose. He looked up, looked down, looked up again, and groaned. Sure enough, there was the cloud again, obviously finding joy in annoying and wetting him down. [There's definitely something odd going on with this cloud, that's for sure!] He tried to ignore it, and search for the snitch, and it worked. For five seconds. Then a loud thundering could be heard from "up above". The others now seemed to notice that he was in trouble, and he saw Ron give sign for a break. That was also the last thing he saw, since he suddenly found himself in a dark cloak of heavily falling, and barely see-through, rain. Could it get any worse? Oh yes, it definitely could. 'Cause as you know, after the rain and thunder, comes lightning.  
  
"What the F**K?!" He swore loudly, and immediately dived, and the cloud chased after him, trying to hit him with lightning. On the ground, the rest of the team had landed, and was looking at Harry wonderingly where he was, zig-zagging over the sky.  
  
"Holy shit, he can't even play a simple quiditch game without getting in trouble!" Katie said in awe, at Harry's "circus" tricks and manoeuvres, in his desperate attempts to get away. George held his hands to his foreheads, in a foul attempt to shadow his eyes from the burning sun, so he could see better. The sun, was definitely in the way, no argue about that.  
  
"Nah, he isn't in trouble. He's in BIG trouble!" George then said, and gave up shielding his eyes, and instead went over to chiselling, which wasn't working any better, that either.  
  
"Yup, I agree on that, dear brother of mine." Fred said next to him. *KABOOM* Harry's broomstick, hit by a lightning, suddenly went down. And not in the usual, controlled way. No, this time, the Thunderbolt was definitely going to crash. And Harry, along with it.  
  
"Oh my God, someone, do something!" Angelina cried out hysterically right next to Ron's ear. No wonder Ron has so bad hearing. Several of the members of the Gryffindor quiditch team, lifted their wands, but too late. Harry, had already fallen of the broom, as it went out of control, and landed on the grass with a sickening thud. He lay completely still, as the others rushed over to him. He didn't react to their attempts to wake him, and just laid there, with face as pale as the whitest pearls, and his breath caught in the arms of death. Inside of him, a voice echoed. A voice that was dear to his heart and soul, a voice he adored, a voice that reminded him of the winds, the sea, the stars, the moon, the sun, yes, everything that he cherished the most. The voice, reminded him of life. Of how it felt to walk over soft grass on an early summer morning, in the gay company of friends (A/N: For those of you who does not know this, I do not mean Gay as in 'guy- guy', it is also a word meaning happiness, and such. So, that's the word I'm using here, so don't have a fit, okay?) of the light touch of a summer rain, of soft fingers lightly caressing his forehead, of the sun, as it warmed him on cold winter days, of the winds, when it blew through his hair, and moved the bangs hanging down in front of his eyes slightly, of everything that made life worth living. Of things that held importance to him, long cherished memories, feelings, that had been buried deep within him, until the day he had met the Weasleys. They were the first to wake him from his sleep. They showed him the gentleness of a caring friendship, and through them he got the motherly love one always would have. And then he had met her, and she had taught him love. She had taught him how to love. She had taught him that love hurt, yes, and that love was painful, yes, but she had also taught him something else, by far more important. She had taught him, that love is wonderful, love is beautiful, love is the reason life exists. If you do not love, you do not exist. Not for real. Then you are just an empty shell. And if your huge crush didn't work out this time, don't swear to never love again, just because you hurt once. Instead, rise again, and if you do not love someone else, love yourself, and love life. Love God, and thank him for giving your feet ground to walk on, your lungs a body to breath in, your throat water to drink, and most of all, thank him for being alive. All that, she had showed him. Along with many others, of course. But still, she was by far the most important person in his life, the one he would give his life for. And right now, her voice that so often held happiness and joy, held only grief, for the person that meant the world to her, was going away. Drifting away from her, like a boat lost on an ocean, drifting further, and further away. And she was left behind, to stand on the beach and watch it go, to helplessly shout after him to stop, wait for her, and to turn back.  
  
*Harry?* Her voice held rising panic now, as he didn't responded to any of her mental calls.  
  
*Harry?!*  
  
*Harry!!!!*  
  
*Hermione?* Came a tired reply. His voice sounded far away, almost as if it was…faded…but he answered, and that was all that mattered.  
  
*Harry, how are you?*  
  
*Not…good…* She got quiet or a while, until he suddenly spoke again, in a weak voice.  
  
*Hermione, I'm…I'm going away now…I just want you to know…that…* There he stopped, to gather strength enough to finish.  
  
*Don't say like that Harry, don't! You're not dying on me, you hear that! You're going to grow up, and get married and…and, have beautiful children, and…* She was sobbing now, trying to convince herself more than him. She could feel him smile weakly, it came to her almost as a picture.  
  
*My sweet 'Mione…my time ends here…be strong, be brave, for me…promise me 'Mione, promise me that…* he stopped again, and she managed to control her hiccups just enough to speak.  
  
*Anything Harry, anything, if you promise me in return!* Her voice held a stone-hard edge of steel, as if just daring him to give up. He laughed, he actually laughed at that, and answered exactly like she had.  
  
*Anything 'Mione, anything!* Then he continued. *Promise to always remember that I love you 'Mione, always remember that. Promise to always have a place in your heart for me…even if I don't deserve it…*  
  
*I promise Harry, I promise! And you deserve it more than anyone Harry, more than anyone…then promise me that you won't give up without a fight!*  
  
*'Mione, there's not much I can do about that, right? 'Mione, please don't make me promise something I can't keep…*  
  
*One time, Harry, you promised you would do anything for me, that you would always return to me. And I believed you, since you swore on it. Now I'm asking you to keep that oath, that promise. I am asking you, to return to me, or bring me with you.* There was a brief pause, before his voice suddenly spoke up again, with renewed hope.  
  
*Then I will Hermione, then I will. Just give me something to hope for, to clutch to, something to give me strength, and help me back. Something that can be my guide through the dark paths, that is my way back to you. It is on you it depends now, help me!* The voice held a desperate need now, begging for something only she could give him. And she knew exactly what to say, had probably known it all along.  
  
*Then come back for the sake of my love Harry. Come back, because I love you…* The end of the sentence was whispered, and received no answer, as she had expected. Her mind was suddenly flung back to her own body. She blinked, and stretched out again. And found nothing. Suddenly in panic, she tried over and over, to find the already familiar feeling of his mind. And found nothing, only emptiness, darkness. For a few seconds, everything was stillness, as the world seemed to stop. Then, a cry as wild and free as the wolf's howl, filled with mourning grief, that echoed through the whole castle, erupted out of Hermiones throat. And she bent her head back, letting it come, washing over her as a wave, and the wave after that, and the wave after that. She had no idea how long she mourned, she was just aware of lying on the floor, her little body wrecking with sobs.  
  
**************************************************************************** *******************  
  
Wow, I imagine a lot of people are going to hunt me down for this! But I didn't end it on there on purpose, I promise, it just came to a natural stop! And by the way, this is the last chance to vote, since I will probably end it in two-three chapters, so tell me: Is Harry going to die, or not? And for you Hermione/Twin-shippers, don't worry, a sequel (And a prequel!) is laying in the back of my head, just waiting to be written down. I just realised that this thing didn't go at all like it was supposed to, oh dang. Guess I'm just gonna have to try and stick to the road in the next chapter… //Elin (Look, I signed with my real name for a change, I dunno why.) 


	9. Wandering down the memory lane!

@Playing Matchmaker@

(9/?)–"Wandering down the memory lane!"

By: Pandora

Category: Romance/humour?

Rating: PG-13 (I'm not really good at rating so…judge yourself!)

Summary: Lavender and Parvati thinks Harry and Hermione would make a cute couple, and decides to match make them. While they are doing that, Hermione and Harry try to get Ron and Lavender together. The drama is obvious to everyone, except the ones who's in it. And being the mischievous fellows they are, Fred and George decides to mess things up a little. But what the twins don't know is that both Angelina and Katie have each set their minds on getting one of the twins together with Hormone. And when the whole thing backfires, Hermione finds herself stuck in a sticky situation that includes three love-struck boys who devours the ground she walks on…Hmm, maybe I should have her problem? Anyway, this story takes place during fifth year.

Authors note: Okay, I just realised I have used the same A/N for like, almost the entire story, and then I just thought, 'What a total bore!' and so I decided to change it. I have no idea what to write down here, but I at least *have* changed it!

To the reviewers: Hi! I would like to thank everyone who has reviewed (Special thanks to: Mean Princess!) and also, I would like to inform you all about the fact that I'm moving this thing, since, as some has already pointed out to me and you all probably has noticed, this is more and more turning into a Harry/Hermione story, and so I will put it up on Harry /Hermione. (I just have to figure out how to do that first though, and I'm no good with computers, really. You don't lose the reviews, right? Hope not!) I do hope that even though I'm moving it, and going more into the direction of H/Hr, you will continue to read it, since it's soon to be over anyway, and I hope you will also read the sequel, whenever that thing will be put up. *sigh* So much to do, so little time. Ah well, that's it from me today, hope you had the energy to read through it all. Oh, and to Echo: What's…SCUSA? Oh, and Meimi; remember the challenge Lee/Hermione you gave me? Well, it's up now! Everyone, go check it out, please! The easiest way to reach it is probably to go by me, but you can try to search for it, too. It's called "Kissing in the rain" (Warning, warning, Cliché-name, have to evacuate all the people!).

Disclaimer: These people belong in the great sandbox, where JK Rowling later on picked them up. And honestly, I'm just playing with the sand that fell out!

*****************************

Ron sighed. He was sitting in Gryffindor's common room, along with the rest of Gryffindor. Everyone was there, even the first and second years, some pacing back and forth in front of the fire, some just talking quietly on a couch, some looking out of the windows. But whatever they where doing, they had something in common. Their faces all held a worried expression, and everyone felt the gloomy presence that, as fog, had settled itself over them. They had gathered there after the school day's end, as soon as they had heard about Harry's accident. Ah, yes. Harry Potter. Famous, good-looking, fabulous seeker. Courageous, brave, talented, even fighter of the dark lord Voldemort himself. And Gryffindor's pride. And now they were maybe about to lose him. Yes, everyone was there. Almost. As a matter of fact, the only one missing was…well, Hermione. Ron sighed again, and shook his head. It was all just so sad. Harry and Hermione were completely head over heels for each other, and he honestly thought they deserved happiness. But no, life was never simple. And certainly not fair. After witnessing Harry's accident, and believing he was dead, Hermione had turned completely crazy. Screaming and shouting, she had been stopped by Ginny in the last minute, when she wanted to throw herself out of the window, and trashing around and clawing at them when they tried to hold her back. Madame Pomfrey had eventually had no choice but to knock her out. When she woke up again, she was calm and collected, but still wanting to kill herself until someone finally managed to explain to her Harry was still alive, though badly hurt and in a coma-like condition. That was, however, just from a spell Madame Pomfrey had used to put him in an enchanted sleep until his body healed again. And until then, they were all walking around worrying, both about him and Hermione, who had almost refused to eat, as she sat beside his bed in the infirmary all the time. She had gotten permission to skip lessons, since everyone realised she wouldn't learn anything on them anyway, and even Snape had agreed to letting her off. So now Ginny, or Ron, brought her homework when they came on their daily, and long, visits in the hospital wing. Ron sighed for the third time in a row, and miserably looked into the roaring fire that was burning in the fire-place. Sinking deep into thoughts, he jumped when a hand planted itself on his shoulder.

"Hey there," someone said quietly in his ear. He looked up into Lee Jordan's brown eyes, that, for once, wasn't laughing, or twinkling with mischief.

"Oh, hi." He answered, in the same hushed tone. Lee just nodded, and sat down next to Ron. They sat like that for a while, looking into the fire, both pondering their own problems and thoughts. Finally Ron turned to Lee.

"Well?" At first, Lee didn't seem to hear him, but when he was just about to repeat the question a little louder, Lee finally looked up.

"Well what?" He said with a blank look. Ron sighed and rolled his eyes.

"Oh, that. No, no, and no, Ron, I will not tell you until Hermione says I can. So there. Now give up, will you?!" Lee said finally, in an annoyed manner. Ron pretended to consider it for a moment, before:

"Nope." Now it was Lee's turn to sigh annoyedly and roll his eyes. Ron sadly shook his head, he was almost *dying* out of curiosity here, and Lee just wouldn't tell him! Even though Ron already had his suspicions, he had no proof, and just accusing someone because of something you *thought* they had done, was not a good idea. Not even at Hogwarts, where many good ideas turned out to be bad, and really weren't any big deal anyway. 'No', he decided, 'definitely not a good idea.'

"So…" Lee began, to switch the topic around a little. "There's something I been thinking about, and would like to ask you about…"

"Sure, what about?"

"You remember the night when Hermione was attacked?"

"Yeah, how can anyone forget *that*?" Ron said and looked at Lee pointedly. Lee sighed and tiredly rubbed his temples.

"Look, Ron, I'm not trying to be offensive, okay? I'm just tryi-"

"Well, you were, okay?!" Ron interrupted snippily.

"Okay, okay, I'm sorry. Can I continue now?" Lee said and, getting a death glare from Ron, continued anyway. "All I wanted to know, was where you and Lavender were that night. You see, the real reason I was even out in the first place, was that I was looking for you two. So…what were you doing?" Ron blushed deeply, and felt his ears go red.

"We were only…um…out and taking a stroll…"

"Oh, a moonlight stroll, huh? Way to go, Ron!" Lee said, and winked. Laughing, as Ron's face grew even redder, Lee got up and walked off to wherever he was going. As Ron tried to get his embarrassing blush under control, he thought back to that night. Everything had been so perfect…

*flashback*

It was cold outside, and Lavender shuddered a little at his side. They were walking through the gardens, since they both had been bored at the Ball and, wanting to get some privacy, silently had slipped out.

"Here, take this." He said, and offered her his cloak. She smiled a small little smile, and thankfully accepted it.

"Why, thank you!" She said.

"Oh, it was nothing. After all, it's the gentleman's duty and right to make sure the ladies are comfortable!" he answered with wide grin and bowed. When he looked up again, Lavender was running away.

"Wait, Lavender, where are you going?" he shouted and started to run after her. 'Where you going…' 'You going…' 'Going…' his own voice echoed back.

"Catch me if you can!…' came the echo-answer. He grinned again. If she wanted to play catch, he wasn't one to say no. Increasing his speed, he almost felt as if he flew over the snow. Suddenly, the footprints ended, and he confusedly stopped, and turned around to look. The next minute, he was laying headfirst in the snow, with a giggling Lavender straddling his back.

"Lavender!" he said, even though it was muffled by the snow. Finally he had managed to shake her off, and, rolling around in the snow together, they eventually stopped and lay still, looking up at the sky. It was a clear night, and you could see all the stars perfectly.

"Look…" Lavender breathed.

"Yeah…"

"Is that all you can say?" Lavender said mockingly, and swatted him lightly on the arm.

"Ouch!" he exclaimed, and, rubbing his arm, pouted. She laughed lightly at him, before resettling her head on his warm chest.

"Do you know the stars?" She asked after a while.

"No, not really…" She gently took his hand in hers, and, intertwining them, began to point out the stars for him, tracing the lines with their hands. That evening he learned a lot about stars.

*end flashback*

****************************

Sorry, not good, not long, not anything. But I'm kinda stuck. I mean, I know *exactly* how I would like for it to unfold, but when I try to get it down, it just…don't turn out that way. Gomen, gomen ne! //Elin


End file.
